Why Me?
by Zysos
Summary: Not your average sucked into game story.... well maybe a little. But it has a twist! And please read it. I'll be very sad if I get no reviews! TidusxYuna[duh] No OC pairings! Go me! [[Insert noisemakers and confetti here.]] Please R&R!
1. What the?

Hi. This is my first fic... in a way. Please be nice. And review.

* * *

The numbers were the bane of her existence. Glaring at her. Mocking her.

Zyha glared daggers at the digital clock that clearly read: 4:11a.m. She had to get up for school soon and she had gotten no sleep. It was always like this, she would not be able to get to sleep at night, then during class she would nod off, then at night she would be wide awake again.

And so the process continued and almost every night she would get up around 4:30 and get dressed for school because sleep was obviously not coming for her.

She groaned in frustration and rolled onto her feet. _Might as well get ready for school._ She thought bitterly. She brushed her long black hair and braided one strand as always. She pulled on her favorite outfit, a indigo blue shirt with a jean jacket to go over it, long, baggy black jeans, her boots that she had searched high and low for, they looked like Yuna's when she had her summoner outfit. Finally she hung a necklace around her neck, that looked like Tidus', and grabbed her sunglasses off the nightstand. If you haven't guessed that she was a major FFX fan by now then you deserve to be shot.

Zyha never went anywhere without her sunglasses. They covered her unusual eyes, that were a normal green but they had a swirl instead of a pupil. She had no idea why they were like that, her optomitrist (sp?) said that with eyes like that she shouldn't be able to see at all. Yet, she had 20/20 vision.

She was considered an anti-social freak of nature by a lot of people. They teased her because of her name and her unusual love of video games. Thankfully, none of them had seen her eyes.

Now most people would be bothered by this and try to fit themselves into the popular crowd. Her? She was proud of it.

No one knew much about her. She didn't really know anything about herself if the truth be told. She was an orphan, found abandoned as a baby on a street corner in the middle of the city, with only a strange braclett to her name. The bracelett had her name engraved in it, along with a bunch of words in another language.

She glanced at the bracelett in question, wondering once again who her real parents were. She picked it up and traced the engravement, wondering what it meant. The letters clearly read: Lremt vnus y tevvanahd funmt, dunh yfyo vnus ran vysemo vun y tacdeho hud oad najaymat... But they faded away after that.

"Lremt vnus y tevvanahd funmt, dunh yfyo vnus ran vysemo vun y tacdeho hud oad najaymat..." She muttered to herself absentmidedly. It sounded like a familiar language... then it clicked. She had a theory, not one she was confident in, but it was a theory.

She raced dowstairs and turned on her computer and quickly typed in a search for google: Al Bhed Translations.

A lot of sights popped up. After searching countless ones she finally found an actual translation sight and typed in the inscription. When the translation popped up and actually made sense she was almost in shock. When she read it she entered shock.

She looked at the braclett in her hand and mumbled the translation to herself, "Child from a different world, torn away from her family for a destiny not yet revealed..." As soon as she finished speaking the words the words themselves started to glow.

She dropped the bracelett in shock, but it never hit the ground. It started growing and spinning as the glow intensified until she had to shield her eyes from the harsh light. When she opened her eyes again she stared in shock at her surroundings. She reconized them as they were one thousand years before Yuna's pilgrimage.

"Oh crap" she realized, "I'm in Zanarkand."

* * *

Short? Yes. But it is exactly 1:00 am. and I have school tomorrow and I wanted to get this out tonight. Rest assured that following chapters will be longer. Also rest assured that unless there are reviews I will not update. I will update if I get one review. See? I don't ask for much. Review please! 


	2. It begins

YAY! I actually got reviews! Therefore I'm updating! ((pushes cart stacked with cookies to D2Killerz and djchick201)) Hey did you know that this story was basicly thought up in the span of about two seconds? Seriously! I was glaring at the digital clock 'cause I couldn't get to sleep last night and the first line popped into my head. And since I was irrational from lack of sleep I typed up the chapter and posted the story. I regeted it in school 'cause I thought no one would like it... But then I got reviews! So yay! I will continue this story!

* * *

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

(Zyha's PoV) 

"Zanarkand... nope, no, it's impossible. I finally fell asleep and this is all an irational dream. Stacy will come to wake me up for school soon and make a stupid sarcastic joke about how I finally fell asleep. Yeh... that's it." I was desperately trying to reassure myself that this wasn't happening.

But it wasn't working.

_'This sucks.'_

I glanced around. It was deffinitely night time that was for sure. But there was alsmost no people around so I guessed it was early morning. Really early morning. Like it had been back home. Strangely I didn't feel as sad as I should've that I was probably never going to go home.

That should have been my first clue that something wasn't right.

But did I listen to my instincts?

Of course not.

I noticed my bracelet lieing next to my foot. Seeing nothing better to do with it I clasped it on my wrist and started walking...

And walking...

And walking...

And in a desperate change of pace I walked a little faster.

I came to the edge of Zanarkand looking out over the ocean's horizen. The first rays of dawn were starting to show. I looked around for a good place to watch this sunrise. I noticed I was by the blitzball stadium and decided to go to the top.

But there was only one way to do that.

To climb up the wall.

I didn't care. I walked over to the wall and noticed that it had many support beam that I could use for footholds. I grabbed onto one and hoisted myself up, and continued to climb to the top of the stadium. All and all it was about as hard as climbing a ladder, just as long as you got the right footholds.

I reached the top just in time as the horizen turned pink. I settled down with my feet hanging over the edge of the roof waiting for the sunrise, in complete relaxation...

...Which is why I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a voice behind me.

"How did you get up here?" asked a semi-familiar voice.

I turned around so fast that I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash. A pair of electric blue eyes met my owngreen ones, though my sunglasses (I never went any where without them and that included Spira!). I reconized Tidus the second I cought a glimpse of him. The thing was, though, he looked like he did in good graphics. Not the crappy ones.

But no time to dwell on that. He was looking at me with, thankfully, no hostility. Just confusion.

_Okay_, I said to myself. _Don't gawp at him like a fish say something intelligent_.

I shrugged and said: "I climbed." I turned to look across the ocean again, "It wasn't all that hard."

"You climbed?" He asked in disbelief coming over to sit by me. "You do know that the roof is restricted right?"

"Now I do."

He shook his head in exasperation, "You come out here to watch the sunrise?"

"Yeah."

He shook his head again. "What's your name."

"Zyha."

"Are you ever going to say more than one word at a time?"

I smirked, "Maybe."

"Do your parents know you're out here?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"'Cause I haven't got any parents."

He winced, "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. I never knew them anyway. No real loss."

"All the same I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes, "And I'm sorry that you have to deal with insane fangirls everday, Tidus."

The shocked look on his face was comical. "Wha-? How-?" he stuttered.

I smirked again. "I know so many things it would shock you."

He shook his head again. "If you're an orphan where're you staying?"

"Nowhere." Hey it was true. What's the point in lying?

"Well I guess you could crash at my place if you want."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Ti. That would be great." Hey if I was stuck in Spira why not ingrain myseld in the storyline and have some fun?"

* * *

Tidus had been letting me stay with him for about amonth and we'd developed sort of a brother-sister bond. Which included all the teasing and annoyance. It also meant that Tidus had started to teach me blitzball. Which didn't work that well because I could hold my breath for about the total time of thirty seconds. Eventually though I could hold my breath as long as him. The Abes had even let me join in a few practices. Points for me! 

Other passtimes included refreshing my knowledge of Al Bhed. Since the bracelet had Al Bhed on it I could practice some with that. I could translate all most all written Al Bhed into English and, over the month, that knowledge extended to speech.

I had met Auron too. That had been interesting. He looked at me like he could read my mind and knew everything about me.

Over all verdict:

Auron was creepy.

Very creepy.

Now it was the day of the Jecht Memorial Cup. A.K.A. I was practicly having a heart attack every time that I thought of facing Sin.

Tidus and I were ready to head out. We walked out of Tidus' appartment and fans waved at Tidus, who groaned at the thought of dealing with fans, but then put on a smile and told me through gritted teeth, "I can't believe I have to deal with this."

"Yes," I agreed smirking, "But you probably should have thought of that before you became star of the Abes."

He playfully slugged me in the shoulder before going off to sign balls for some kids. I stood off to the side when a bunch of Tidus' fangirls came over glaring at me murdurously. I must've forgotten to mention that since Tidus had taken me in his fangirls had gotten jealous and hostile.

"You better not take our guy." said the apparent leader, who was wearing a way too skimpy outfit. The others murmured their agreement.

I rolled my eyes, these girls always said the same thing. It was so weird that they thought I would actually get together with Tidus. He was 17 for crying out loud! I was 13!

I mock-bowed to the group of girls before saying with as much sarcasm as I could muster: "Yes O ones-of-skimpy-outfits. I shall not take the man you wouldn't ever have a chance in hell with away from you. Oh by the way a word to the wise: You might want to stay on high ground tonight." I then walked over to Tidus who was just now headed towards the blitzball stadium.

Before I knew it I was sitting in the seats reserved for either very rich people or people who had connections. Guess which one I was?

When Tidus was getting in position for his sphere shot I got off my seat and went outside to wait for Auron, not wanting to be caught in the chaos when Sin destroyed the stadium.

I had barely gotten a safe distance away when I felt the ground rumble under me. I stumbled the last few steps and looked up in horror as the stadium colapsed.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my head to see Auron, who nodded to the destruction.

"It begins" he said simply, but the full force in his words caused me to shudder.

I could only nod, not trusting my voice, and look up at the sphere of water that was Sin.

* * *

There! That was significantly longer! Dontcha think? I am still going to update as long as I get at least one reivew! So review! 


	3. Stupid Sinscales

More reviews! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ((gets wild look in eyes and rubs hands together making random evil laughs))

: Did you remember to take your meds this morning?

Me: Nope!

: Oh crap.

Me: Readers, this is my muse Zysea. Zysea, Readers. Readers, Zysea.

Zysea: Hi!

Me: I shall now type review responses! Reviewers from the first chap will be mentioned too.

To D2Killerz: Yup! You found one. But it's not really as self inserted as I would like. Here! I updated! Now Review! NOW!

djchick201: I actually I did get a translation. Even though I can translate almost all written Al Bhed into English myself I wanted it to go fast. Yes, I updated almost five minutes after I got your review!

AllPowerfulDaisy: YOUR SCREEN NAME ROX! Glad you like the story! I have updated! Mah! Yeah that's right I said Mah!

Vampire Meagan: Hiya, Meagan! I'm really glad you like the story! Please keep reviewing!

Tetsu-Roku: ((blushes)) There's no way my story can be as good as you descibe it. Oh and I read your story. It's good. Very good. Good idea, good format, everything.

Shadowkiller27: Thank you!

Invader VIZ: Thanks! I love them too! That's why I wrote this one! Don't worry I won't stop. I actually put my other story on hold to deal with this one!

Me: There! now I'm done with the review responses! Oh one more thing! There is going to be a lot of Al Bhed but I will translate it to english so the Al Bhed shall be in **_BOLD ITALICS._** Like that.

* * *

(Zyha's PoV) 

_'That's it it's been too long. I'm going to find him.'_

I tried to go to the Stadium, where some debris was still falling. But Auron grabbed my arm to stop me. I groaned. I really didn't need this right now.

"Auron, I need to go see if he's okay." I said looking at the warrior monk.

"You already know that Tidus will be fine." It didn't surprise me that much that he knew that I knew a lot more than I should.

"I know but my being here could've messed something up. Tidus could've been hurt or worse." I said allowing desperation to creep into my voice.

"Oh, really?" he asked glancing over my shoulder.

I looked over my shoulder to see Tidus slowly getting to his feet from the rubble. "Tidus!" I shouted, running up to him and giving him a relieved hug. "Are you okay?" I asked pulling away.

"Am I okay?" he asked looking at me in shock. "How are _you_ even _alive?_ That seat that you were in was hit directly by one of those blasts."

_I'm from another world where this is just a video game that I've beaten so I know the future._

"I... Er... Oh! Look! There's Auron!" I pulled Tidus in the direction of the former gaurdian.

"Auron!" Tidus shouted when he saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you." he replied, standing up, "Come." he started walking away.

"What's going on?" Tidus asked rhetoricly as we followed Auron.

"You _really_ don't want to know the answer to that Tidus." I said ignoring the shocked look he gave me at the prospect that I could know something about this.

In the blink of an eye Tidus was looking one way then he was looking the other. Ah, so he had had his vision via Bahamut. We started running towards Auron again when I noticed that I was suddenly the only one running. In fact I was the only one even moving.

I looked around and saw the little kid that was Bahamut. "Bahamut!" I walked up to him, "What's going on? Why am I here? Can you tell me?"

He shook his head and dissapeared then everyone was moving again. Before he left I could've sworn I had seen a small smile on his face. Where he had been standing I noticed two very small purple/blue spheres. I pocketed them absentmindedly and ran towards the others ahead of me.

I caught up to Tidus and Auron, the first of which was desperately trying to convince the second to head the other way.

"Look." Auron said glancing towards the water sphere.

We looked up just in time to see several cursed sinscales headed our way. When they landed they started to attack Tidus who, after a couple of girly swings at them, fell on his arse. I rolled my eyes. Tidus was pathetic outside of the blitz sphere.

"Here take it." Auron was holding a _very shiny_ red and white sword out to Tidus, who took it... and swung it patheticly. Oh well I guess it was better than nothing.

"Er... Auron?" I eyed one of the sinscales nervously, "Do you think you could magicly produce a weapon for me?"

The monk in question sighed and produced something from his pocket. Actually two somethings. Two silver braclets that had twleve small holes all around them, on either one, and one of the circles on each bracelet had a yellow sphere in it.

I raised an eyebrow at the "weapons" and decided to go for a wild guess. "You want me to accesorize them to death?" despite the life or death situation Tidus burst out laughing and Auron chuckled a bit before answering,

"No, just use this. It will take too long for me to explain them to you." he handed me a much smaller version of his katana.

"Aw, yeah!" I exclaimed unsheathing the sword, which was surprisingly featherlight, and tying the sheath onto my back. I easily dropped into a fighting stance. "Now we're talkin'!"

We each sliced through a sinscale, and ran forward... right into more sinscales! We sliced through them and continued. Then the Sinspawn that they were all coming from decided to be a turd and fight us itself.

"Get out of my town!" Tidus shouted at it, like an idiot.

"Some can't wait to die!" Auron said using his overdrive, Dragonfang, on it and destroying all the sinscales.

"... Sweet." I said staring at the destruction.

Tidus used Spiral Cut on the Sinspawn and it _still_ didn't die; instead it used Demi on us. Now there is only one way to describe Demi, and that is the feeling of having your insides turned insideout, ripped out your stomach, chopped into little pieces, stitched back together all wrong, then suddenly reatatched to your body.

You lucky people who haven't exeperienced it don't want to. Now the Sinspawn had ticked me off. I ran at it and slashed it with every combo I knew and then I impaled my katana right through it. I assumed that was my overdrive.

After the sinspawn had dissapeared into pyreflies, we ran until we were trapped on each side by millions of sinscales. Seriously every time we cut one down another would take it's place.

"Hmph, this could be bad." That was Auron.

"Naw, you think?" two guesses who that was. The first one doesn't count.

Auron ignored me and turned to a gas tanker that was hanging off the side of the bridge. "That! Knock it down!"

"Huh?" That was Tidus.

"Trust me you'll see."

It took a while but after 5 hits from various people the stupid tanker finally fell, exploding the supports for the billboard which fell and squished the sinscales. That's a funny word. Squish, squish, squish. Ahem. MOVING ON!

We ran over the now exploding billboard to the other side of the bridge 'til we had to jump. Auron made it, I barely made it, and Tidus was hanging onto it by his fingertips. I grabbed Tidus' wrist, to keep him from falling if nothing else.

"You are sure?" Oh jeeze now Auron was talking to Jecht telepathicly could this get any weirder?

...Don't answer that.

"This is it." he reached down and grabbed Tidus' collar and hoisted him up, with me still hanging onto his wrist. "This is your story." Sin started sucking us in and I was lifted off my feet but I clung to Tidus for dear life, there was no way we were getting seperated.

"It all begins here."

The last thing I heard before being sucked in was Tidus' scream.

* * *

There! Finished with another chap! Review and I will update! 


	4. I WILL SUCK YOUR BLOOD!

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Peoples reviewed so here's a new chap! It's a bit shorter than normal. But that is because I wanted to get it out soon. It is okay as long as I update again soon right? Right?

Review Responses are at the end.

* * *

Cold water was all I could comprehend as I slowly came to. I'm pretty sure I was floating in it. I was numb all over, I couldn't move, and where ever I was it was dark. 

I opened my eyes a bit and saw the inside of the Baaj Temple, where Tidus would swim into after he was attacked by Geosgaeno. I hate that stupid big fish fiend thing.

I was able to crawl out of the water and into the main room. I stood up finally and was about to go looking for flowers and flint when I heard a rumble and a crash.

"Right on time." I muttered, walking back the way I came. Yup, there was Tidus and I could hear his narrarating in my head. It was annoying. Suddenly I got an evil idea.

When he stood up, before he noticed me I jumped and tackled him while screaming, "I WILL SUCK YOUR BLOOD!"

He screamed like a girl and put up his hands to defend himself, without even thinking of drawing his sword. That was all I could take. I burst out laughing.

When he realized it was me I'm pretty sure he was about to have an anureism. He got a murderous look on his face that made me shriek and run away as fast as I could, with him in hot pursuit.

He chased me around the main room several times before realizing that he couldn't catch me. "You run too fast!" he said, stopping to catch his breath.

"You're too slow!" I said bouncing around, "I'm hyper!" I ran off and came back with potions, Gil, flint, and dried flowers.

"What's that for?" he asked dumbly.

"A fire!" I said smacking him on the back of the head.

"Ow!"

I ignored him and started the fire. It was nice and warm. Prrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeetttttttttttttttyyyyyyyyy ffffiiiiirrrrreee Yes, Precioussssssssss. Cough, sorry Golum moment there.

"I need food!" Tidus exclaimed randomly.

"That's nice, Ti." I was fiddling with the bracelets that Auron had given me. I shrugged and put them on, they fit perfectly. Immediatly five thin peices of metal extended to my finger tips and thinner pieces of metal surrounded my fingers.

"Hmmm." I bent my fingers and moved them around making sure that the extentions did not influence my movement. I flexed my fingers, like I would've if I were scratching someone with my nails.

When I did that several razor sharp metal claws extended from the other pieces of metal they were about a foot long and very sharp and pointy. I smirked, "Nice!"

"Wait! Don't go out on me!" Uh, oh the fire's goin' out. The fiend is coming. And the Al Bhed but let's worry about them later.

Tidus started to run off but I called him back, "Wait! A fiend'scoming."

Right on cue the fiend jumped down and made the earth shake. Tidus unsheathed his sword, while giving me a questioning look as to how I knew that the fiend was going to attack just then, and I got my new claws ready to slice and dice.

"Where'd you get those?" Tidus motioned to my claws.

"Not the time to talk about this!" I shouted to him as I rolled out of the way of the fiend's attack.

I had almost forgotten about the Al Bhed when an explosion went off, and Rikku ran up to us and used a Grenade on the fiend, which promptly turned to pyreflies.

I withdrew my claws and Tidus crouched down muttering. "Phew, that was close." One of the Al Bhed pulled Tidus up by his hair.

(The following is a conversation in Al Bhed)

AlBhed1(the one holding Tidus up by his hair): **_What is this?_**

Al Bhed 2(pointing gun at Tidus): **_Fiends! In human disguise!_**

Al Bhed 3(pointing gun at Zyha): **_Yes! It is so!_**

Al Bhed 4(holds knife up to Tidus' throat): **_We kill it?_**

Rikku: **_Wait! What if they are human?_**

Al Bhed 4(using knife to point at Rikku): **_They are the same in death!_**

I decided to put in my two cents, **_Hey! I resent that!_** I had my hands on my hips and was glaring at Al Bhed 4. I had never seen such a shocked expressions in my life than the ones I saw on the Al Bhed and Tidus right just then.

Rikku just shook her head and turned back to the others. **_I forbid it! We bring them with us!_** She walked over to Tidus and said 'Cunno' which means 'Sorry' before kneeing him in the stomach, causing him to pass out.

"Tidus!" I shouted running to go to help him, but what I assume was the butt of a gun was slammed into the back of my head before I could even move a step, causing me to pass out. Again. Joy.

* * *

REVIEW RESPONSES: 

InvaderVIZ: Thank You! I thought that line was hilarious when I pictured it in my head.

D2Killerz: Yeah I'm planin' on it. No problem just as long as you're readin' I'm good!

AllPowerfulDaisy: Thanks!

VampireMegan: I'm sorry. I'll try to keep updating.

djchick201: Yeah, maybe. Dunno... tired. ((falls asleep)) Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Alyss: Squish _is _a funny word. Who came up with that? Squish squish...

Tetsu-roku: I wrote! See? ((points up))

fatalfeline: Awesome pen name! As for the accuracy, I try. I try hard.


	5. Mean squid thing

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. School sucks, 'nuff said.

* * *

_Thinking._

"Speaking."

(Al Bhed translation.)

Everything else.

* * *

(Zyha PoV) 

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was the hard surface which was my current residence. I opened one I cautiously and saw two Al Bhed with guns. Wonderful... if you didn't notice the sarcasm there you deserve to be shot.

"Oi..." I sat up and rubbed the back of my neck, where evidently some Al Bhed thought it would be fun to use for batter's practice... though over the butt of a gun a bat might have been preferable.

"Hey, you alright?" asked Tidus, who had probably been up for only a sec before I woke up.

"I'll live." I said simply. Tidus nodded and stood up, heading over to the guards.

"Ced, lybdeja!" the first guard knocked Tidus back down with his gun. (Sit, captive!)

"Hey, that hurts!" he protested.

I smacked my forehead. "I think that's the point, Ti."

"Hu sujehk, rayn?" said the same guard as the door behind them opened. (No moving, hear?)

"Woah, okay." I guess Tidus finally realized that he wasn't exactly a V.I.P. passenger.

Brother and Rikku walked over. Let me take a moment to comment on Brother's name. Who in their right mind names their kid 'Brother'. Seriously? Anyway back to the actual story. Brother and Rikku walked over and Rikku helped Tidus and I up.

At this point Brother pulled out a pair of goggles and made some hand gestures that I guess were supposed to mean diving and swimming. I rolled my eyes at this crappy display of charades.

"Right, whatever." Tidus gave Brother a weird look.

"Fro tu oui hud cbayg?" Brother tried charades again. (Why do you not speak?)

"I said I don't understand!" said Tidus gesturing wildly.

"Ehcumahla!" The Al Bhed guards pointed their guns at Tidus. (Insolence!)

"Fyed!" shouted Rikku. (Wait!) "He said you can say if you make yourself useful." she added quickly.

_Actually he said 'Why do you not speak?' he gestured that we had to work._

Tidus turned to Rikku, eyes wide, "You- You understand me?" before Rikku could answer one of the other Al Bhed hit Tidus with his gun.

"Alright we'll work!" he said through gritted teeth, obviously resisting the urge to try and pummel the Al Bhed. After this the little group dispersed Tidus and I walked over to Rikku.

"Oh almost forgot," she pulled two little square looking things out of her pocket, "These are sphere grids. Sometimes fiends drop spheres, you can collect the spheres, there's several different kinds, and if you absorb them when you touch them then you learned something. Sometimes you get stronger or faster; other times you learn abilities. Each time that you absorb a sphere these grids show you what you learned. Strangely sphere grids customize to their user automaticly; so every sphere grid is different."

She handed a sphere grid to each of us and the screen on mine flickered to life a HP node and a blank node then something called 'Energy Blades'.

_I wonder what that is... eh, well. I'll figure it out later._

After tinkering with our sphere grids we pocketed them and Rikku continued, "We found some ancient ruins right beneath us! It's not active now; but, there should be some power left. We're going to go down there to activate it. Then we should be able to... salvage the big prize!" after a grunt on Tidus' part she shot her fist in the air, "Okay! Let's get to work!"

"Roger!" said Tidus lamely. He took one long stride and pased on the rail to give Rikku a tumbs up before diving into the cold water. He came up spluttering, "Coldcoldcoldcoldcoldcoldcold..."

After shaking my head at Tidus' actions I simply dived in. Luckily for me I was used to swimming in cold water so it didn't affect me as much as it affected Tidus. We waited for Rikku to join us and then we dove towards the airship, following the boat's chain.

We were swimming for about 20 seconds before we were attacked by pirahnas. Rikku reached into one of her many pockets to retrieve a grenade, but I stopped her and gestured for her to steal from the pirahnas instead. She gave me a weird look but did so anyway.

I extended my claws and Tidus pulled out his Longsword and we each took out a pirahna, leaving only one. Rikku stole a grenade from it, then I speared it with a single claw. We dealt with attacks the same way always: Rikku stealing, Tidus and I killing.

We continued into the dark depths until we could see the aiship. We entered it and Tidus banged on the computer until it worked, which I think is stupid. We swam through another room and were ambushed by pirahna in the next corridor.

After disposing of the annoying fishies we entered what I guessed was the primary power room. Tidus started to bang on it, but I wapped him on the head and pressed a few buttons thereby getting the airship to work efficiently.

After weird looks which I had come to suspect from the two we headed back into the middle room... only to be amubushed by Tros. Tidus and Rikku were startled whereas I already had my claws out.

_Heh, knowing the future has its advantages._

Tros smacked Tidus with its tentacles then retreated back to its former position. Rikku then used a grenade on it, damaging it severly. I swam and aimed a stab at its eye, unfortunately I missed and swiped a long gash right above its eye.

Tros retreated behind the pillar, while we waited and recuperated a bit, then it decided to be turdy and charge us all. I noticed Tidus having a bit of trouble treading water so I tossed him a potion, which he took gratefully.

Tros touched Rikku with one of his tentacles making him a little stronger and her a little weaker. Rikku then got mad at Tros and tossed a grenade at him. Tros made a weird squealy noise and retreated behind the pillar again.

Rikku gestured for Tidus and I to attack Tros from either side. After we understood what she was trying to get at we swam and attacked Tros at the same time, cutting off both of his escapes.

Finally, after another grenade from Rikku, the squid finally burst into pyreflies. I noticed some red spheres amidst the pyrflies. There were five spheres. Two had a 'P' on them one had a 'M' on it another had a 'S' on it and the last had an 'A' on it.

I touched one that had a 'P' on it and it dissapeared but I felt a bit better. I guess that was for the HP node on my sphere grid. I pocketed the rest and followed Tidus and Rikku out of the airship higher and higher 'till finally we broke the surface of the water.

We took a second to catch our breaths before heading back to the ship. Strangely there were no pirahnas this time. We climbed back onto the ship, and Tidus moved to go inside with the other Albhed but a guard stopped him.

"Oui, uidceta." he shoved Tidus back. (You, outside.)

"Hey, I helped out didn't I?" Tidus protested as the door was shut in his face.

I settled against the crane and wiped off my sunglasses before putting them back on. I tried in vain to wring out my hair and my clothes while Tidus spawled out nearby.

"Uhhh... hungry..." he moaned. Not five seconds later Rikku appeared with two trays and handed one to each of us. "Woah, right on!"Tidus declared as he gobbled down the food, then he started to choke on his food. He started to panic but then Rikku handed him a cantine which he gratefully drank from.

"It's 'cause you eat too fast." Rikku explained, squatting down next to him.

"Hello there, what's your name?" Tidus asked.

"Rikku."

"Wow! you really do understand!" Tidus danced around laughing crazily. Rikku glanced at him nervously then at me.

"Yeah, Tidus is kinda... loopy." I explained.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Tidus asked Rikku, pointedly ignoring me.

"I didn't get a chance to. Everyone thought oui were a fiend." Rikku answered.

"Uhhh... 'we'?"

"'Oui' mean 'you', Tidus." Igot up from my spot and walked over to join the two.

"Right." Rikku agreed, then she turned to me, "You know Al Bhed?"

I nodded, "A little bit, yes."

"Who are you guys anyway?" asked Tidus, once again, idnoring me.

"We're Al Bhed. Can't you tell?" Rikku asked, turning to lean on the rail.

"Like I said before, Rikku," I walked over to join her, "Looooppppyyyyy!"

"Yeah," she agreed, giggling, "Wait," she turned to face Tidus again, "You're not an Al Bhed hater, are you?"

"I don't even know what an Al Bhed is."

I settled down to watch the spectical as Rikku's eyes widened.

"Where are you from?" she said shocked.

"Zanarkand," Tidus said simply and bluntly, "I'm a blitzball player. Star Player of the Zanarkand Abes!" he kicked an imaginary ball to prove his point.

"Did you hit your head or something?" she asked looking at Tidus as if he had a daisy growing out of his nose.

"Ummm... you guys hit me." Tidus pointed out.

"Oh right," she said sheepishly, "Do you remember anything before that?"

Tidus proceeded to tell her everything as I tuned out for the time being. After thirty minutes and an uncomfortable silence. Tidus looked at Rikku, "Did I say something funny?"

"You were near Sin..." she mused.

"Uh-huh."

"Don't worry you'll be better in no time! They say that your head gets funny when Sin is near. Maybe you just had some kind of dream?"

"You mean... I'm sick?" poor Tidus was having trouble coping.

"Because of Sin's toxin, yeah. There is no Zanarkand anymore. Sin destroyed it a thousand years ago. So no one plays blitzball there."

"Wh-what do you mean? A thousand years ago? But I saw Sin attack Zanarkand! You mean that happened a thousand years ago? No way!"

"You said you play blitzball?"

"Uh-huh."

"You know you should go to Luca. Someone might know who you are or you might find someone you recognize."

"Luca?"

Rikku walked around in circles clenching and unclenching her fists until she turned back around and tapped Tidus on the shoulder, "Okay leave it to me! I'll get you to Luca, promise?"

Tidus looked sceptical and Rikku gasped, "You'd rather stay here?" at Tidus' firm 'Uh-uh' she continued, "Okay I'll go tell the others."

She turned to walk away before turning back around, "Oh one more thing, don't tell anyone that your from Zanarkand okay? Yevon says it's a holy place you might upset someone." She turned to me, "What about you, um..."

"My name's Zyha and I'll stick with Tidus." I said not registering her shocked expression when I told her my name. She stared at me for a second before snatching my wrist and staring at my bracelet.

Her eyes travelled over it with lightning speed and, before I could do anything, she snatched my sunglasses right off my face.

"Hey!" I took my sunglasses back and put them back on but not before she saaw my eyes.

She backed away from me for a few steps before turning on her heel and screaming, "Brother!" as she ran back into the ship, leaving me confused.

The next thing I knew Tidus kicked the edge of the boat and suddenly the whole ship rocked from side to side. Several Al Bhed peered over the railings.

"Sin!" one called, "Sin ec lusa!" (Sin! Sin is come!)

"Ihtan ic! Ihtan ic!" shouted another. (Under us! Under us!)

The ship suddenly lurched so violently that Tidus fell into a whirlpool and I was hanging on by my fingertips.

"Zyha!" Rikku shouted as she reached for my hand. I stretched out my hand to grab hers but I couldn't hold on with only one hand and I was thrown into the violent whirlpool below.

* * *

There that was long. I better get a bunch of reviews. No time for responses it's 2:01 and I've got to get some sleep because I have school tomorrow. Please excuse any typos no time to edit. PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Not something you see every day!

Gahhhhhhhhhh... ((dies))

* * *

_Thwack!_

"Woah!" I jerked up rubbing the spot where the blitzball had hit me. Crystal clear water, blitzballs, and a guy with a funky hairdo on the beach. Oh, yeah. This was definitely Besaid.

I noticed Tidus floating a little ways off so I thwacked him with the bliztball, which bounced back to me. I absently noticed that my sunglasses were missing before shrugging it off, not really worried 'cause the only guy who'd care had the IQ of a slab of clay. Tiduswoke up much the way that I had, then we heard the guys who through the blitzball yelling at us.

"Hey! You okay?" called the guy with the funky hairdo. (Wakka, duh!)

"Heeeeyy!" Tidus waved.

Tidus made a hand gesture and I nodded, taking the blitz ball as we both dived down, preparing to execute a move that we had practiced with the Abes.

When we both got to the bottom Tidus and I nodded at eachother and I took off, hitting the ball with my head as I swam upwards and kicking it towards Tidus, who kicked it to Wakka, almost braining him.The ball sped by Wakka so fast that I'm surprised we could actually see it.

Wakka's jaw dropped as he quickly dodged the blitzball. "Woah-ho!"

Tidus and I grinned at eachother and swam towards the shore. When we got there Tidus greeted the Aurochs, "Yo, Hiya." he scratchd the back of his head sheepishly.

Wakka gaped at us, "You... You wanna try that move one more time?"

So Tidus and I got back into posistion and the Aurochs cleared a circle around us, we showed them the move again and Wakka grinned, "You're no amatuer. Who you play for?"

"The Zanarkand Abes!" said Tidus before I whacked him.

"We got a little too close to Sin. I remember some but he thinks he's from Zanarkand." I hurriedly tried to cover Tidus' slip-up.

"Sin's toxin got to ya, but you're still alive! Praise be to Yevon!" Wakka and the other Aurochs did the prayer gesture, before Wakka told the Aurochs to get back to practice, "I'm Wakka, coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs, brudda!"

Tidus was about to answer but his stomach growled.

"What you hungry? Alright back to the village! I get you something." then Wakka ran off with Tidus and I at his heels.

Tidus spoke up, "It's true Zanarkand was destroyed, right? A thousand years ago? So, it's just a big pile of rubble now, isn't it?"

"Long time ago, there were a whole lot of cities in Spira. Big cities with machina—machines—to run 'em. People played all day and let the machina do the work. And then, well, take a look." Wakka said, motioning to some ruins all around us.

"Sin came, and destroyed the machina cities. And Zanarkand along with 'em. Yeah, that was about a thousand years ago, like you said. If you ask me, Sin's our punishment for letting things get out of hand." hecontinued, starting to get a bit angry,"What gets me though...is we gotta suffer, all because of what some goofballs did way back when!"

Then he calmed down."Course, we must always repent for our sins! That's important! It's just that, it's hard to keep at it sometimes, you know?"

Then he started laughing, "But you from the Zanarkand Abes–that was a good one! Hey, I'm not saying the team never existed, ya? But you gotta figure a team living in luxury like that'd be pretty soft, eh?" he was trying to cheer Tidus up I guess.

After the dumb convo we headed towards a cliff type thing that dropped into the water. Wakka shoved Tidus in andwas about to shove me in but I side stepped and he fell in instead.

He came up spluttering, "Hey! No fair, ya?"

"Actually," I said with a smirk, "It is one hundred percent fair. And I just dried off so I'm gonna take a rain-check on the whole swimming-around-killing-pirahnas thing, and just take the senic route." I walked off.

"Wait! You don't know the way, ya?" I heard behind me, but I just ignored Wakka and headed towards the sparkling waterfalls.

When I was crossing the bridge, a couple of coyote fiends thought it would be fun to try and eat me. I decided that I had had enough practice with my claws and unsheathed my katana, taking a fighting stance easily. The first coyote lunged and I dodged, barely, before loping it's head off with my katana.

The other fiend lunged and got me on the arm but gave me a chance to drive my sword through it's gut. It gave an ear-piercing wail before joining it's companion by bursting into pyreflies.

I guess that when the coyote howled it scared off all of the other fiends around because I didn't come across any other fiends until I was almost at the entrance to the village. I casually decapitated the mutant bird thing and strode into the village, leaning on the wall outside Wakka's hut, bandaging my arm.

I walked back outside the village 'cause it was boring inside it and started tinkering with my sphere grid. I got the ability 'Energy Blades and was all the more curious as to what it was.

_Finally_ Tidus and Wakka showed up at the village.

"Hey! You guys made it!" I walked over to them as they gave me strange looks.

"How did you know your way here?" asked Tidus, Wakka nodded in agreement.

"You see, Ti, there's something called a path. People walk on it to find there way to a certain destination. It is a path that I used to find the village." I said as if talking to very naive children.

They ignored me and walked into the village. "Besiad Village!" Wakka unnecisarily(sp?) pointed out.

"They got any food there?" inquired the bottomless pit A.K.A. Tidus.

Wakka pointed to his hut, "I'll get you something over there later take a look around first!" he started to walk off. "Oh yeah!" he yanked Tidus and me back out, "You do remember the prayer right?"

"I don't know any prayers." said Tidus before I could respond.

"Man, that's like the basics of the basics! Alright I'll show you!" Wakka did the prayer and motioned for Tidus to do it, "Now you try."

Tidus and I both repeated what Wakka had done, "Hey not bad." he complimented and walked into the village.

Tidus walked into the temple and I went off to behind the store to get the potions and gil in the destroyed house. The coming back around I saw Tidus heading into Wakka's hut and I followed him. When I walked through the flap I saw Tidus occupying the bed, and Wakka sitting by a table.

Wakka shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry just one bed."

"Fine by me." I sat in a randomly placed chair and not two seconds later the temple priest came in and said,

"You could at least go see how they're doing."

Wakka looked up and shook his head. "We can't interfere! It's a rule!"

The priest gestured for Wakka to follow him, "But it's been nearly..." he and Wakka walked out of the tent/hut.

I played Tidus' flashback in my head and 3... 2... 1... "Woah!" Tidus sat up fast.

I smirked, "Right on time," I stood up, "C'mon Wakka's at the temple." Tidus and I walked through the village and into the temple.

Tidus walked up to Wakka, "Is something wrong?" he asked

"The summoner hasn't returned from the trial." Wakka said, before putting a hand to his chin in thought for a moment.

"Eh?" Tidus asked,once again confused.

"Well, apprentice summoner, really..."

"Ah?"

"There's a room in there called the Cloister of Trials." Wakkaexplained turning to the door."Beyond is where the apprentice summoner prays. If the prayer is heard, the apprentice becomes a fully-fledged summoner, remember?"

"So, someone is in there somewhere and they haven't come back out. Right, I got it."

"A day's already gone by." Wakka said, lookingback tothe doorway leading to the Cloister of Trials.

"Is it particularly dangerous in there?" Tidus asked, clearly confused as to why it would be of such concern for someone to spend a day in a temple.

"Sometimes, yes." Wakka said solemly.

"Why don't you go in and help?" he asks Wakka.

Wakka shakes his head, before answering. "There's already guardians in there. Besides, it's forbidden."

Tidus grabbed my arm and ran up the stairs,a few steps away from thetop, before turning around.

"Hey, but what if something happens? What if the summoner dies?"

"The precepts must be obeyed!"that annoying priestretorts.

"Like I care!" he declared before going into the Trials leaving me standing there. Wakka looked fearfully at me like I might run into the Trials too and disobey the 'taboo'.

I smirked, "I'm with him!" and with that I followed Tidus into the Trials.

* * *

Inside the trials was exactly the same as I remembered it. Tidus seemed to have had an inspiration as he touched the glyph and the hidden door opened.

I followed him down the steps, snatching the glyph sphere on the way and inserting it into door. The door swung open and Tidus and I entered the next room.

Tidus examined the hallways and then came back to me, "What next?"

I gave him a mock-confused look, "What makes you think I know?"

"Because you _do_." it seemed to be the best he could come up with.

I rolled my eyes at him and touched the weird symbols; causing another hidden door to open and Tidus to smirk at me. I fwacked him with the sphere I had just grabbed and then made him hold it, "Wait here."

I walked back to the first door and took the glyph sphere out of it's socket and inserted it in another slot causing yet _another_ secret door to open. I walked in and took the destruction sphere from it's place and then I ran back to Tidus.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked as I cam up to him, purple sphere in hand.

"The dark recess of my mind. You don't want to go there." I warned, setting the sphere in the slot where I had gotten the other one from earlier. A purple light extened across the wall and out of the room, around the corner and blew up ANOTHER wall revealing ANOTHER secret room. Didn't see that one comin' didja?

I ran around the corner and into the room, where the Rod of Wisdom stood, snatched it up and ran back to Tidus, "Now you can put the sphere in the pedestal, Ti."

Tidus did so and **_another_** wall went and revealed a room. He pushed the pedestal onto the glowing light. We heard a _ding_ sound and the pedestal sank into the ground, revealing an elevator-ish thing.

"Hey! What's gotten into you?" Uh-oh, Captain 'Taboo' had found us,"Hey, it's okay. Only summoners, apprentice summoners, and their guardians can enter here. It's a tradition. Very important." Wakka explained.

"So what about you?"

Wakka smiled proudly. "Me? I'm a guardian."

"A guardian?"

Wakka noded asthe elevator started moving.

"Summoners go on a pilgrimage to pray at every temple in Spira. Guardians protect them. The guardians in there now...One of em's got a short fuse, and who knows what the other's thinking."

_Lulu and Kimarhi are like that_ I thought to myself.

As the elevator reached the bottom, Wakka sighed, before turning to us

"Well, now that we've come this far...might as well go all the way!" he said somewhat excitedly.

We walked into another room, but there are two people in this one. The first one was a female, Lulu, her she had black hair, held back in multiple braids,and red eyes. Her dress was cut so low it didn't leave much to the imagination, and the lower half of it seemed to be made entirely of belts.

The second one was Kimarhi, a Ronso from the Mt.Gagazet. He was small by Ronso standards and his horn seemed to have been broked in half.

"What are you doing here? Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?"Lulu asked with an ammount of anger, her eyes seemed to glow a bit red in the dimly lit room,Wakka to cringed for a moment, placing his hand on the back of his head sheepishly.

"No, it's uh...it's just..." he trailed off turning to Tidus apparently trying to avoid the question,"See, I told you she gets mad easy."

Tidus doesn't seem to notice the Lulu's anger, and he stepped closer blurting out, "Is the summoner okay?"

Lulu turned to Tidus, confuesed, "Who are you? And on that note, who is she?"

Before either of us could answer the door to the Chamber of the Fayth opened and Yuna stepped out in all her summonery glory... but then she fell. Kimarhi rushed up to catch her just in time. She stood again and flipped her hair, causing Tidus' (who was already experiencing Jaw Drop Syndrom) chin to hit the floor.

Yuna beamed, "I've done it! I have become a summoner!"

* * *

We walked outside the temple, thankfully no one had noticed Tidus and I 'cause they were all congratulating Yunie on her quest to die.

"Hey, over here!" Wakka called, as we walked over he grabbed Tidus in a headlock, "You gotta see this!"

"I can't see anything!" Tidus cried breaking out of the headlock.

"Ready!" Wakka told Yuna!

"Okay!" Yunie said back, greatly reminding me of one of the cheerleaders at school. Yuna did her thingy where she summons Valefor and the gihugic multi colored bird spun down from the sky and landed by Yuna, who petted her, then hovered in the sky for a moment before flying off again, seeing that there was no one to fight.

Wakka moved to congradulate Yunie again leaving Tidus and I standing there in awe. "Well," I said finally, "That's something you don't see everyday."

* * *

Phew that was long! REVIEW PESONSES NOW:

Nucule: ((slaps hand over your mouth)) Hush or you're gonna give away the twist! I can't answer any of your questions or my muses will shoot me. ((glances nervously at Zysea)) Anywhoo please keep reading and reviewing!

Sandstone: That's very true...

Fae Black: Working on that. And about the last chap most of it took place underwater so Zyha really didn't havea _chance_ to speak.

AllPowerfulDaisy: Thanks! Glad you're still reading!

Tetsu-Roku: Thanks, I read you're new story. good start thus far!

Turntable Aurora: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

fatalfeline: Yeah it is, I probably would've made it something different but it was late at night so I didn't bother. Yeah she freaked out Rikku bad but that isn't why... ((evil grin))

William: Nope she isn't. Here's an update! Please Review it!


	7. Sleep is goooooooooood

I'm so mad at my sister... I should be alowed to sleep but nooooooo! She makes so much noise... gyah!

* * *

After Yuna had sommoned Valefore the rest of the day had pretty much just sped by. Unfortunately for Tidus though, the priest caught up with him. Fortunately for me, however, I was able to avoid the priest. 

Before we knew it, it was night time and there was a big bonfire and sort of a party/socialization time to 'celebrate' Yuna becoming a summoner. I, quite frankly, don't get why they'd burn a couple of twigs and have a party because they could basicly see each other everyday and Yuna was gonna die. Why are people celebrating that?

After getting a headache from thinking too hard I walked over to where Wakka was introducing Tidus to the Aurochs.

Wakka was saying, "This guy wants into the tournament so bad, I let him on the team. His memory is a little fuzzy so don't mind him if he says anything odd!" he turned to Tidus then shoved him forward, "C'mon say hi!

Tidus stuttered a bit, "Uh... hi, guys!"

I walked away at this point, I really didn't want my eardrums to break because these guys were yelling so loud. I walked over to Yuna. As I approached, the old people and the little girl got all over my case.

"You heathen!"

"Stay away from the summoner!"

"You're bad!"

But Yunie stood up to come over despite the protest of the old man saying that it was her fault anyways. She aproached me then said, "Hello I am Yuna."

"I'm Zyha." her eyes widened and she opened her mouth but I cut her off, "I know. Al Bhed name and eyes but I really have no idea what my lineage is because I was adopted."

Yuna mouthed a silent, "Oh..." I smiled and pulled out the rod that I had found in the Cloister of Trials.

"Here, I found it in the Trials. It's for you." I handed it to her, knowing with some satisfaction that unless she customized a staff then she would have a hard time finding one as good as this. Unless of course she got her legendary weapon.

She took the staff and her eyes widened as she accepted it, "Th-thank you." She seemed surprised. Well, wouldn't you if you were a summoner and suddenly a potential Al Bhed came up to you and handed you a really good staff?

I smirked, "No problem, but you might want to regain the ability to talk in the next ten seconds because Tidus is coming over. Good night." I walked off and exactly ten seconds later Tidus went over and said hello to Yuna for the first time.

"Awww... they're so cute together..." I said softly.

"Don't encourage it."

"Woah!" I spun around to see Wakka, "How did you do that? I should have heard you coming!"

He didn't answer but said, "If you get tired let me know, I had a bed made up for you."

I nodded and replied that I would turn in for the night.

* * *

Sleep... sleep is gooood... nothing can wake me from my sleep. 

"I HATE YOU!"

Okay, _maybe_ Tidus can.

I felt around the floor 'till I found a blitzball and chucked it at his head, scoring a direct hit, "I hate you too, Tidus. Now go to sleep." I snuggled into my nice warm covers and tried to go back to sleep.

But I couldn't.

I'm gonna kill Tidus.

Before I could maim the kid, Wakka walked in. Tidus greeted him from where he had been spying on him and Lulu.

"Scary," he remarked, refering to Lulu.

Wakka looked surprised at seeing Tidus at first but then he shrugged and walked over to the bed by Tidus'.

"So who's Chappu?" Young naive Tidus.

Wakka winced, "My little brother, Chappu, looked like you."

Tidus was silent for a moment but that didn't last long, "He's dead?"

Wakka flinched, "He was with the Crusaders when they fought Sin last year. He didn't make it... I first heard on the day of the tournament."

"Oh... so that's why."

"Yeah..."

I was peeved all to hell at this point because of the fact that my precious sleep was lost to me. I stood up and extended my claws, slowly advancing on the now afraid males.

They glanced at each other and, in unision, sprinted out of the tent. I sighed and it took me another hour to get back to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up." said a familiar voice, that I couldn't seem to place. 

"No," I rolled back over, "I don't wanna go to school today. Call in a request."

"What are you talking about?" oh it's Lulu, well that's just fine... wait, what?"

I sat up straight before remembering what had happened then crawling back under the covers, for you see there are three types of people in this world. Some are morning people. Some are not. And the rest don't like to even acknowledge that there is life before 9:00 A.M. I'll give you three guesses as to which I am.

Lulu sighed and I could just picture her shaking her head.

"If you're not up and dressed in 20 minutes I'll fry you with a fire spell; there is no time to wait. I put an outfit for you on the bed," and with that she walked out.

I sat up, grumbling that there wasn't a Starbucks in Spira then I looked at the outfit, which I mentally burned. It was a dress. A _yellow_ dress. I hate dresses and bright colors. I have no idea where Lulu got something bright but there was no way I was going to wear it.

Lulu came back in a few seconds later.

"No offense but I'd rather burn a dress then wear it." I said while pulling on my boots. Lulu sighed and handed me a pair of sunglasses.

"Yuna told me," she explained, "And while Wakka might not notice there are other people who will."

I sighed and put them on. I was really starting to loathe sunglasses. Before we headed out of the Crusader's Lodge I grabbed the blitzball I had chucked at Tidus earlier that night. Who knows? It might come in handy.

When we got outside I looked around, noticing that the sun was shining the brids were chirping and practicly everyone in Besaid was a morning person.

Crap.

"Wow, Zyha is up and Lulu's unscathed." Tidus said in something akin to amazement. I took this as an insult and chucked my blitzball at him.

Yuna showed up with a bunch of luggage that we made her leave behind then we walked out of Besaid and into a Aqua Flan.

"That... looks like trouble." said Wakka.

"I can take it!" Tidus ran at the flan and barely scratched it, "What the...?"

"Told ya! Only magic can beat that thing!" After that little declaration, Lulu showed up, killed the flan and we were on our way...

After we went through the old ruins and past the waterfalls, we ran into a big flying... thing.

"A flyer. That's your department right?" Tidus asked Wakka, edging away slightly.

"Yeah, but... let's have the youngest one show us what she's made of."

I sighed and activated my claws, but instead of metal there was bright yellow energy. Ahhh... Energy Blades. I get it now. I calmly walked up to the dragon/bird and sliced it's head off. "That's all? Pathetic." Okay, I was mean when I was tired.

After everyone edge away uncomfortably we finally arrived at the dock. I was too tired to notice that Tidus should have fought Kimarhi but didn't, on that note, Yuna should have killed the dragon thingy that I killed... eh, well.

People were crying for Yuna as we boarded the boat, unaware that she would come back in roughly two weeks.

I sighed and went below deck, hoping to catch a little more sleep.

* * *

Lame way to end a chap, I know.

Sandstone: Cool pen name, and yeah it is realated to something in the plot that you don't need to know yet... ((grins evily)) and about the previous comment I was tired. Luca or the Moonflow...? hmmmm... ((thinks))

Nucule: Oh, I don't mind if you keep asking I just might not be able to answer your questions. Here's an update! Please review!

William: Yeah, he's immature very much. And if people don't realize that Zyha is an Al Bhed (especially after this chap) they must have had lobotomy at some point in thier life.

Fae Black: Thanks! I'm really glad you like it!

Tetsu-Roku: I knew the spelling looked wrong...

fatalfeline: Thanks! I'm working on how to insert the twist without making it too blunt...


	8. Welcome to Kilika

Bluebirds woke me later that day. It was a lovely dawn and I was overjoyed to be woken up early to enjoy it. Even more wonderful was the fact that I was stuck in a video game. I would get a wonderful opportunity to learn more and understand other people. 

If you believed that, then I've got a time machine I want to sell you.

What I _really_ woke to were the folowing sounds:

_CRASH!_

_BAM!_

_SPLASH!_

_ELMO! _(okay _maybe_ that last part wasn't there but I'm it was coming)

"SIN!"

I rolled over and felt something in my pocket. It was the blue-ish, small spheres I had found in Zanarkand. I noticed that they were a perfect fit to be put in the holes on my claw-bracelets. I popped them in before heading up to the deck to fight Sin.

"Hey! Look who finally decided to show up!"

"Shut it Tidus!" I growled before slicing a sinscale cleanly in half.

The rest of the people finally got the smart idea to attack the fin while I just kept killing wave after wave of sinscales.

Kimahri and I had just finished off the latest group when we noticed that the fin had very low health and we didn't want to fight another wave of sinspawn.

I saw a orange glow surround me and grinned. Time for an Overdrive! Wait, my Overdrive wasn't ranged was it?

Oh how wrong I was.

"IMPULSE!" my claws glowed blue and I hurled the dark energy balls at the fin.

_What the heck? Did I just perform one of Bahamut's moves?_

The cord attaching us to Sin snapped, thank God, and we took a quick head count. Seeing Tidus was missing Wakka began to look around for him.

Knowing where he was, I dived off the boat, Wakka following me. When we got down there Wakka gave me a look as if to say: 'What the hell is wrong with you?'. I shook my head and pointed to where Tidus floated a little ways off.

Wakka's eyes widened as he threw Tidus a phoenix down. Tidus started swimming and he gave Wakka a thumbs up, to show he was fine,... a little to soon.

Some dolphins swam by quickly, and we looked to see what they were fleeing from. Sinspawn. Joy.

We fought it as well as we could, having just been in a battle. We did pretty well until it decided to use 'Blender'. Tidus and Wakka got pissed off at that and used their Overdrives, causing the overgrown squid to _finally_ die.

We climbed on deck just in time to see Sin destroy Kilika, which sucked.

It was the first time that I had witnissed Sin's terrible destructive powers in a way where I felt so helpless. I was so angry. I remembered the cutscene, with the children happily playing,and then Sin came. It made me feel sad, depressed, and, most of all, angry.

We docked and got off the ship. A couple ran up to us, Yuna greeted them, "Greetings. I am the summoner Yuna. I have come from the temple in Besaid." she said, doing the prayer

"M'lady summoner!"

"If there is no other summoner here, please allow me to perform the Sending." she asked nervously.

"Thanks be to ye!" one of the couple said.

"Our loved ones...we feared they would become fiends!" said the other one.

Yuna smiled softly and nodded.

So we went to where most of the bodies were. When I saw the vast ammount of coffins I had to grip the edge of the railing of the dock to keep from falling.

So many bodies.

So many lives.

Wasted, lost.

I walked over to Tidus and Lulu after clearing my head.

"Uh, what's a 'sending'? Are we going somewhere?" asked the resident clueless one.

Lulu shook her head. "You truly are clueless. Are you sure it's just your memory that's the problem?" she asked.(I was tempted to shout "OH! BURN" but I didn't. Kudos for me!)"The dead need guidance. Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate.They learn to live on, and resent those still alive."

She looked out over the water, "You see, they envy the living. And in time, that envy turns to anger, even hate. Should these souls remain in Spira, they become fiends that prey on the living. Sad, isn't it?" she asked rhetoricly. "The sending takes them to the Farplane, where they may rest in peace."

"Summoners do this?" Tidus asked softly.

Lulu didn't answer but instead turned to look at Yuna, who was walking out over the water. I can't even begin to describe the sending, but it was amazing, yet sad. Horrific, but beautiful. I can't imagine how Yuna must've felt.

(A/N: That, and if you haven't gotten to the sending you _really_ shouldn't be reading this fic.)

"It must be tough, being a summoner." Uh oh. Tidus is talking again.

Lulu nodded, "Yuna chose her own path. She knew from the beginning what it meant. All we can do is protect her along the way. Until the end."

"Until the...end? What's the end?" Tidus said. When everyone turned to look at him he slowly started to back away.

"Until she defeats Sin." Lulu walked down to Yuna, who was just coming off the water.

"I hope...I hope I did okay." she said nervously as Lulu pulled her into a sisterly hug.

"You did very well. They've reached the Farplane by now. But...no tears next time, hm?" Lulu said in a tone meant to comfort Yuna.

After the sending we decided we should find a place to stay for the night. After renting several rooms at the only hotel that hadn't been destoryed we setled down to try to get some sleep, them thinking we would pray at a temple, me knowing that we would have to fight two bosses in a row.

Welcome to Kilika.

* * *

_(Dream)_

_I was standing in something like a smoky void. Darkness everywhere. I looked around then I saw the fayth of Bahamut._

_I opened my mouth to speak but the fayth held up a hand for silence, I grudgingly obliged._

_"I know that you must have questions," Bahamut started, "But don't ask them all at once."_

_I nodded, "Did I... did I really perform Impulse as an Overdrive?"_

_He nodded, "Yes, you did. I gave you the spheres to help you on your journey. I believe that those aren't the only spheres you will aquire, however. I also believe that you might be able to do more that just Impulse."_

_"You mean the other aeons might give me spheres?" I asked cautiously, ignoring the last part._

_"Maybe, but it might not be only powers of the fayth that you will aquire," he said mysteriously._

_I shook my head, "Why am I here?"_

_"Would you rather return?"_

_"NO! But... Why me?"_

_He smiled, I think, "Because you belong here."_

_Before I could ask anything else he cut me off, "You are waking up now, don't worry about it. You'll know when the time comes."_

_"Gee, thanks."_

* * *

Another chapter! I feel so good about my self! I'll type Responses now, But please REVIEW! 

Sandstone: You'll never make me tell! Never! BWUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! ((chokes on mint))

Fae Black: Yeah, where would Lulu find a yellow dress it's weird...

Press the purple button to make your wish come true... okay maybe not _your_ wish but c'mon people! I'm desperate for reviews here!


	9. Of fiends and blitzers

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I'm updating now so it's all good, right?

* * *

"Zyha! Time to wake up!"

I growled, but sat up, "Tidus..."

"What?" he ask, immediatly suspicious of my sugary-sweet tone.

"Run."

I jumped out of bed and pulled on my boots before chasing him down the stairs. After suficiently giving Tidus a heartattack, we headed outside and one of the Besaid Aurochs ran up to us, "Hey, you awake? Cap'n Wakka's waitin' for you!"

"No we're sleep walking. Of course we're awake!" I shouted in the poor blitzer's ear.

After that we went over to where Wakka was surveying progress on something or another.

As we got close we heard Wakka say, "On to the temple, where we pray for victory!" The Aurochs walked off and we walked up to Wakka who seemed to finally notice us. "High Summoner Ohalland used to live in the Kikika temple here. Yep, Lord Ohalland was once a great blitzer, you know?"

Sheesh, _another_ history lesson?

"Wakka..." Tidus started.

"Hm?" Wakka turned to face him.

"Praying for victory's all good...but is this right?" he asked, looking confused and worried.

"Something wrong with enjoying blitzball?" Wakka was also confused.

"Is this really the time?" Tidus asked softly.

"This is the only time!" Wakka snapped. "The players fight with all their strength, the fans cheer for their favorite team. They forget pain, suffering...only the game matters! That's why blitz has been around for so long. Least that's what I think."

"Whatever you say." Tidus replied with a shrug.

"Let's play...and win! Right?" Wakka declared.

"Right!" Tidus pumped his fist in the air as Wakka turned around.

"Temple's beyond the jungle there. Let's go!"

And so we merrily ran through the town and into the jungle where we came across Yuna and Co. Lulu aproached us.

"What's up?" Wakka asked.

"Yuna's saying she wants you two with us." she said Tidus took a step back in surprise and my eyes got wide. I know she wants Tidus around 'cause she has a crush on him, but why does she want me around?

Oh, wait. I can kill a fiend in two seconds flat.

Neeeevermind.

"Huh?" Tidus blurted out, caught completely off gaurd.

"I want to ask you to be my guardians." she said, looking at us. Wakka walked over to Yuna.

"Yuna! What? This is no time for jokes, ya? They may be blitzball whiz kids, and the kid may have strange weapons,but up against fiends, they're both newbies!" he said stating the obvious.

"Whoa, rewind I ain't no kid!"

They ignored me and Yuna hung her head. "Not guardians, then...I just want them nearby," she said softly

"What do you mean?" Tidus asked for the both of us.

"It's just that, well..." Yuna trailed off and Lulu took over.

"We're all going to the temple anyway. Can't this wait until later?" Yuna slowly noded, and looked at Tidus.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm just not really sure what's going on." Tidus waved a hand dissmisively.

"My apologies." she said and walked after the others.

"Soooooo..." I started, "You fall for her yet?"

Tidus' face glowed bright red, "I have know clue what you're talking about."

I laughed outright at that statement, "Suuuuuuuurrrre you don't." I said reaching up to pat him on the head. He swatted my hand away and followed the others.

After a quick battle, Kimahri learned 'Seed Burst' (A/N: Is that right?) and we were on our jolly way. That is until we ran into a not so friendly looking fiend.

"Company, halt!" Gatta yelled as we approached. Luzzu looked at our lovely little group.

"The fiend before us is Ochu, Lord of the Wood!" he explained, gesturing to the thing. "We've had trouble with this one before. Remember, discretion is the better part of valor."

"Riiight..." I said giving Luzzu a weird look.

"Let's try a different way around, we cannot linger." Lulu insisted.

"There isn't another way around," I said crossing my arms in front of my chest as everyone turned to look at me, "That is unless you want to create you own path which might take awhile."

"We'll find a way." Lulu insisted, giving me a cold glare.

I smirked, "You do that. I'll just wait right here and when you come back, tired from fighting all the fiends maybe you'll admit that I was right."

Lulu walked away and the others followed. I sat down by the rock that had Al Bhed writing on it, and began to polish my sunglasses, before I pocketed them; there wouldn't be anyonearound to notice until we got to the temple.

While Iwas polishing my katana the others came back. I blinked at their panting figures, "You look terrible." I informed them as gently as possible.

"Shut up." Lulu snapped.

I grinned and jumped up.

"So, you ready to fight Ochu?"

They looked at me like I was insane but got ready to fight anyway. They walked towards Ochu but something caught my eye.

Two small amber colored spheres were laying on the ground. I picked them up and put them in my braceletts before following the others to fight Ochu.

* * *

I know that that was kind of short and I'm sorry but I wanted to get this out. Anyway I put my AIM adress on my profile page if anyone wants to IM me. Also, if you can guess what the spheres in the last paragraph were I'll give you a cookie.

No Review Responses today, but that doesn't mean that I don't want you to REVIEW!


	10. I'm confused

I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! ((smacked upside the head)) Lookit all the pretty colors. ((trips and falls flat on her face))

* * *

We skipped merrily up to the fiend. Well, at least I did. The others just kind of... walked. 

"Man, you guys are _slow_!"

After I said that I got a look promising certain death from each one of them. I shrugged and ran up to Ochu with the others beside me.

Tidus started the assault with an over head slash followed up by a throw from Wakka. Lulu started throwing fire spells left and right and Yuna summoned Valefore who basically wiped the floor with Ochu's face.

I raised an eyebrow at this display. "Uhhhhhhh..." I stood there looking confused until I realized that Luzzu and Gatta were talking. I only tuned in long enough to hear Gatta start singing. After that my ears started bleeding and I couldn't hear anything else.

Everyone walked towards the stairs rubbing their ears except me. I walked over to where Yuna had stood and picked up four spheres for my bracelets. Two were pale green and two were pale red.

"Wow, I'm raking in the spheres left and right!" I muttered to myself as I placed the spheres in my bracelets. Only then did I notice that I was getting left behind by the others. "Hey, wait up!"

* * *

When we reached _The Stairs_ we got yet _another_ history lesson from Wakka about Lord Ohalland. I was grateful when Tidus suggested a race. We lined up and Yuna raised her hand to start the race.

"Ready!" Then she took off running.

"Cheater!" I yelled even though I had known she was gonna do that. I ran up there with Tidus after we heard the call of:

"Help! Sinspawn!" from one of the Aurochs. Now I know why these guys suck. They're wusses.

Anywho we ran up to face one of the most annoying sinspawn in the game.Tidus yanked Brotherhood out of the sheath that you just don't see in the game, and everyone else got their resident weapons ready.

Lule started to cast a fire spell on the sinspawn, which seemed to be just a huge boulder, but the tentacles behind us absorbed it.

"Uh, oh."

Yuna looked like she really wanted to summon Valefore, but she couldn't because she had summoned the bird earlier and had to wait until she had the energy to summon again.

"Everyone go for the tentacles! If we take them out we may have a chance!" Before I even finished my sentence Tidus had already slashed one of the tentacles and taken it out with Spiral cut.

I followed suit with my energy claws out. Kimarhi with his lance. And Wakka with his ball. By then both of the tentacles had been decimated but had launched attacks, getting each of us at least once.

The boulder unfurled to show its ugly head but not before sighing and poisoning us all. Yuna started casting Ensuna(A/N: I hope that's right), happy to have something useful to do. But before long she ran out of magic and we were stuck again.

We were able to get the Sinspawn close to death before almost everyone was on the ground puking because of the poison. I stood up shakily.

_We're in trouble. Better end this quick._

By some twist of fate I gained an overdrive at that exact moment my claws glowed blue and I let my body relax, knowing that if I tried to do the overdrive myself it would work.

I thought I would use impulse, but instead several lasers shot out of my claws and traced a pattern into the ground.

_A... summoner's circle?_

I was still relaxed so my instincts took over and I twirled in the middle of the circle before sinking my claws right into the middle.

Something blue exploded from the clouds and the next thing I knew the king of dragons was standing next to me. I strained my neck to look up at him. "Bahamut?"

I could've sworn he winked at me before he flew over and ended the sinspawns life with a quick slash of his claws. After the pyreflies cleared Bahamut flew back into the sky until we couldn't see him anymore.

I suddenly felt tired and fell on my hands and knees. I heard the others run up to me. Whoops. I had forgotten about them.

"You're a summoner?"

I looked up at Yuna.

"I guess so."

After that everything faded into darkness.

* * *

_I was in the smoky void again. I looked around and saw Bahamut, who smirked at me._

_I grinned back before saying, "Not that I'm not grateful to youfor saving our butts, but I'm very confused."_

_He nodded, "I expected that. It's pretty complicated but I'll sum it up for you. You summoned me because if you hadn't the Sinspawn would've killed you. That life/death situation unlocked your potential. Over time you will be able to summon me and possibly others without your life being on the line."_

_I rubbed my temples, "That's always good, but this is too weird. It's like the fanfictions I read on the internet."_

_"It's actually and irony of sorts." Bahamut mused to himself._

_"What do you mean?" I'm confused again._

_"You'll find out later." He waved it off, "But you're waking up again so prepare to deal with some very shocked companions."_

_"Do I have to?" I really didn't want to talk to them yet._

_"Yes."_

_"Fine."_

* * *

Sorry I ended to chaps the exact same way, but this appeared to be the best stopping point for the time being.

Review Responses:

albhedchica: Thanks, You are wrong but nobody actually got it so I'm giving everyone who guessed a cookie. ((gives cookie)) You can guess again and here's a little hint: It might not be an aeons power.

fatalfeline: Thanks! No, but you get a cookie anyway and you can guess again!((gives cookie)) And here's a little hint: It might not be an aeons power.

Fae Black: Thanks. And that's correct.

thegrandfour: Thanks, me too. Here's the next update!

Nucule: Thank you. Lulu really did get a bad break. I'll tell what the sphere are but not yet. I'm waiting till the right moment.

Auron's Fan: ((sweatdrops)) No it's not Auron. And I updated DON'T EAT ME! ((cowers under coffee table))

JadeWolf: Thanks! I updated! Review now, please! Cool penname, btw.

Falling Right Side-Up: I updated! And you'll find out. Cool screenname.

Well, that's it! Please review!


	11. Hitting Dona w blitzballs is fun

Thanks for not killing me for taking so long to update. Now please don't kill me this time.((sweatdrops))

* * *

I cracked open one eye, then the other. The others were all standing around in a circle talking, paying no attention to me whatsoever. 

We were still where we had defeated the Sinspawn so I'm guessing that it had only been a few minutes since the litte 'incident'.

I noticed some bushes nearby and crawled into them.

_Maybe, just maybe, if they don't notice I'm gone for awhile I won't have to deal with them just yet, and then-_

"Hey, where's Zyha?"

_Tidus you are so dead._

A hand grabbed me by the back of my jacket and lifted me up to eye level.

"Where do you think you're goin', eh?" demanded Wakka.

"Erm... Luca? Or maybe Macalania? Or the Thunder Plains? Anywhere but here?" I attempted my best innocent expression.

"Wrong answer," hedragged me by the collar of my jacket to where the others were standing nearby.

"Look what I found!" he declared like a proud little kid as he plunked me infront of them.

"Heheheheheheh..." I waved sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a summoner?" demanded Lulu.

"Uh... how long have I been out?"

"Around four minutes, but what does that have to do with anyth-"

I held up a hand, "I didn't tell you because I've only been a summoner for about five minutes."

Taking advantage of there baffled looks I tried to sprint away, but Kimarhi caught me by the collar of my jacket. I stuck my tongue out at him and awaited my doom.

"You've only been a summoner for five _minutes?_" asked Yuna, "How long did you train?"

"Half a second."

Yuna looked about ready to faint at this point, poor Tidus looked confused, and Wakka still wasn't convinced, "Then how did you summon such a high level Aeon, ya?"

I shrugged, "Beats me."

They stared at me. I stared back. One of them blinked. "HA! I win!" Is yelled pointing at Tidus, who had blinked.

Tidus started crying chibi tears and Lulu sighed, "Let's just go to the temple."

I pointed at her, "Yes! Lulu, that's a good idea!"

She turned to glare at me, "And we _will_ talk about this later."

I meeped and hid behind Kimarhi, who remained as emotionless as ever.

Wakka got back into 'Hyper-Captain-of-DOOM" mode anddeclared, "Alright lets move out!"

* * *

I ignored the others as we were goingup the never ending DOOM steps, that is until Yuna came up to me. 

"Um... since you're a summoner, are you going to journey to defeat Sin too?" She asked shyly.

I turned and smiled at her, "Nah, I'm not really the hero type. I'm more of someone who just tags along with the heros. Speaking of which, If it's okay with you I'd like to become your guardian."

She smiled also, "I would be glad, if you would, though I'm not sure if it's ever happened before. A summoner becoming a guardian I mean."

I smirked, "Exactly, I prefer to be the odd one out. C'mon lets go."

We caught up to the others and continued on to the temple.

* * *

We got to the temple and came face to face with the Luca Goers I went around them, but not before whacking that redhead with the blitzball. 

We got to the temple and the others prayed while I examined the surrounding rooms, when I came out a skimpily dressed summoner and her guardian were starting to walk away looking more than a little ticked off.

Just for fun I hit Dona in the back of the head with my blitzball and then hid behind a random statue. Tidus, who knew it had been me, tried to keep from laughing when Dona turned around only to see a confused priest standing there.

I retrieved my blitzball and, ignoring the shouts of rage, the others and I continued to the Trials.

We got there and Tidus and I got on with the others, Kimarhi shoved us both off. Tidus started asking questions, and I gave Yuna a questioning glance.

She smiled nervously so I guessed that she hadn't told the others yet. I gave her a thumbs up and waved at everyone as they went down to the Cloister.

Tidus and I stood there until the elevator came back up then Dona and Barthellow(sp?) showed up.

"Where's Yuna?" Dona demanded, her hair was a little messed up from where I hit her with my blitzball.

Tidus pointed towards the elevator.

"Then why are _you_ _here?_" Sheesh what was wrong with her? Was she still mad about the blitzball?

"Hey I'm not a guardian so I'm not supposed to go in right?" Tidus was getting more confused by the second.

"Hmm... not a guardian you say?" At a wordless command Barthellow threw Tidus over his shoulder and dropped him on the elevator. He turned to me, but I got out my katana and he backed off.

"Hey what gives?" Tidus asked slightly peeved(No, really?).

"Oh, just a little game." Before I could help Tidus the elevator started to go down, before long I could no longer see him, by that time Dona and Barthellow were gone so I couldn't beat the crap outta them either.

I waited for a long time before the elevator came up, everyone on it got off pretty fast.

"Nice to see you too." I said sarcastically.

We walked out of the temple and down the steps, to the merry sound of Tidus screaming.

* * *

Okay, another chap done. Please review! Review Responses now!

I love CHEESECAKE: Thank you, and yeah it would.

timberfox: Thanks, I think.

Agent Pandora Black: Thank You!

fatalfeline: Yeah, finally lol. Yeah me too it's weird... And no, but try again.

Nucule: Thanks! And well, as you can see her explaination was rather forced.

seantheimp: Thanks, I think.

JadeWolf: Cool, I'm updating! Please Review!

Lulu's Lover: Okay.

Tetsu-roku: Thanks x 2!


	12. Heheheh Paddleballs

Hi! I'm- GACK! ((dodges random sharp and pointy items thrown by the readers)) OKAY! OKAY! I give! I'm sorry I took so long to update! There! Are you happy now! Anyways this chap is dedicated to Nucule. Just 'cause I think you're cool and nice.

* * *

Review Responses: 

Lucijune: Glad I made you laugh! Review!

D2Killerz: Thanks! And I've just been busy and too lazy to get around to it.

Nucule: Yup! Yuna had to train for a long time I think. About Seymour, hmmm... I haven't thought about it. Guess I'll have to figure that out, huh?

fatalfeline: ((hides under coffee table)) Don't kill me please!

JadeWolf: It took a while but I'm updating again now.

VampyreQueen24: I'm glad! And you did get the third word wrong but only by one letter so it's all good.

Hee Hee...: It should be a game.

Sandstone: Yes, it was rather evil wasn't it? Oh, well.

Shadow Bladesman: Thanks I'm glad you like it!

i luv frosting: Thanks! And about you being in this I'll think about it. Send me a profile including Name, Age, Appearance, Fighting Style, Personality, and anything else I might need to know and I'll see what I can do.

Kitsu Kurasei: Thanks! Glad I helped start out your day well! Review!

Tetsu-Roku: Thanks! I try. And thanks for the confirmation of my spelling.

Inu-Neko-Hasho: Thanks!

Akai Kumo: Thanks a bunch! Review!

final frost bite fantasy: Yes! Tell your friends about this fic!

Silver Horror: Yes, yes it will.

Roisin Midnight: Thank you, and I'm updating right now. Betcha didn't see that one comin' didja?

* * *

Thankfully it didn't take long before we were on the boat and Kilika was long gone. 

Once aboard the S.S. Winno I immediately went to take a nap. I woke up the next morning when I heard a loud commotion on deck.

I went onto deck to see everyone running around as we made ready to dock at Luca. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, before putting on my sunglasses. It was _way _too bright out there.

"Heeeeey! She's lives, ya?" Wakka's voice came from above me.

I threw my trusty blitzball at him and watched in satisfaction as he wished the deck good morning. I yawned again a stretched a bit. I noticed a place to come out of the water if someone went for a swim as we got closer to the dock.

I shrugged and figured 'What the heck? Time for an early morning swim.'

"G'morning, Tidus!" I quipped as I ran past where he was standing on the ship railing and holding onto a rope to keep him from falling.

I ran past him, jumped onto the rail, and did a perfect dive into the Luca Harbor. I hit the water and went under about ten feet and just relaxed there for about ten minutes. Taking underwater endurance lessons from Tidus really pay off after a while.

I was about to head up to the surface when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see an Al Bhed. He wasn't familiar, but he had a mask on so I really couldn't tell. He motioned for me to follow him and, letting my curiosity get the better of me, I did.

We swam to a ship and surfaced by it. The mysterious Al Bhed guy climbed up a ladder and I, being the idiot I am, followed him. When I reached the top he gave me a hand up and I found myself surrounded by guns.

Well, at least this guy was a polite kidnapper.

* * *

I landed punch after punch on the, now very much dented, wall. What an idiot! I mentally berated myself as I continued punching the metal wall, ignoring the fact that my fists were now bloody and throbbing terribly. 

Only and idiot would do what I had just done. I had gone off with a complete stranger. Isn't that the first thing your parents tell you _not_ to do as a kid?

Oh, wait I didn't have parents for the first half of my life considering I was adopted at 7. I could always blame it on that.

I remembered what the Al Bhed had said when I asked them why they wanted me.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback! Oh No! _

_"Fa ryja untanc du ybnaraht cissuhanc. Fa raynt ypuid fryd rybbahat uh Gemegy." explained the Al Bhed that had led me to the ship. (We have orders to aprehend summoners. We heard about what happened on Kilika.)_

_How the _crap_ did they know about that? But more importantly, "Pid E's hud ajah kuehk du ku uh y bemknesyka! Fro dyga sa ev E's hud kuehk du?" I asked. (But I'm not even going to go on a pilgrimage! Why take me if I'm not going to?)_

_He shrugged and held his hands up in surrender, "Rao, drana'c hajan paah y cissuhan fru fych'd kuehk y bemknesyka! Fa'na zicd vummufehk untanc!" (Hey, there's never been a summoner who wasn't going a pilgrimage! We're just following orders!"_

_"Nekrd." I mumbled. (Right.)_

* * *

I sat down on the cot in the room and placed my head in my hands. When my face felt sticky I looked at my hands and saw them bloody. 

Whoops, forgot about that.

I rummaged around in my pockets and found my sphere grid, a role of bandages, and some tape. It wasn't bad enough to waste a potion on, even if I had a potion. Yuna currently had them all.

I wrapped the bandages around my knuckles and taped them in place. I sat back and leaned my head against the wall, thinking. I closed my eyes.

_Okay, I'm stuck in an Al Bhed ship in Luca. The Al Bhed took my katana, but didn't think my bracelets were a threat. If I'm lucky this is the same ship that Yuna will wind up on. I dunno. I'll wait a while and if they bring her in then I'll escape with her and if they don't bring her in I'll escape on my own._

Not thirty seconds later Yuna was put in the cell with me. I looked up and said, "Whaddya know? I was right!"

She looked at me startled, "This is where you've been? We were worried about you!"

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, "Yeah, I did something stupid and wound up here. But never mind that." I stood up and stretched, "It was all part of my plan anyway," I was lying through my teeth obviously, "Besides, we gotta focus on getting out of here." I gestured around the cell.

"Your hands!" Yuna exclaimed.

I looked at my hands, "Oh, yeah. I got frustrated and started punching the wall." I pointed out the dents.

"Here," Yuna started to hand me a potion, but I waved it off, "Nah, you need to save those. I'll be fine, now let's go!" I started to head to the door, my claws already out, over the bandages.

"Wait! We need a plan!" Yuna insisted.

I sighed, "You want a plan? Alright, here's the plan: We go in. I start hitting people hard in the face, we see where it takes us," and with that, I sliced out the doorknob with my claws. I loved those things; remind me to thank Auron for them later.

I pushed the door open effortlessly. The guards outside were taken by surprise. I balled up my fists and punched the first one into a wall before he could regain his senses.

The second one came after me and tried to hit me with the butt of his gun. I dropped to the floor and used my hands to push me upward as I kicked him in the jaw enough to knock him off balance and Yuna hit him in the back of the head with her staff. He crumpled to the ground.

I gave Yuna a thumbs up, "Nice!"

She gave a nervous smile and turned to the guards, "Will they be okay?"

"Yeah, they'll be up in a little while," I waved in the direction we were supposed to go, "Onward!"

Almost to the exit, we heard a crash, "Looks like they're here!" I said to Yuna. She nodded excitedly and we hurried to the exit.

There was a single guard outside and Yuna was quick to get him with her staff. Thankfully for me, that guard was the Al Bhed who had brought me to the ship and he had my katana with him. I grabbed it and tied the sheathe to my back.

Just then the Tidus, Lulu, and Kimarhi destroyed the machina and saw us. Lulu walked over to Yuna.

"I hope you hurt them." Lulu said, sounding as if she wanted to go kill all of the Al Bhed.

"A little." Yuna said modestly.

"'A little'?" I asked irecudously, "You knocked out two of them with your staff! They never saw it coming!

Yuna blushed as Lulu looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"This is where you've been!" exclaimed Tidus.

"Um, yeah. Apparently the Al Bhed found out about the Kilika Incident." I said with a shrug.

Tidus sighed and looked around the ship.

"What is it?" Yuna asked.

"There were these Al Bhed that saved my and Zyha's lives when we first came to Spira. They took us on their ship, even gave us food. I was kinda hoping this was the same ship. But it's not. I wonder if they're all gone." Tidus said with a slightly depressed tone.

"What happened?" Yuna asked.

"Sin came up near us. We made it out okay, but I don't know what happened to their ship." Tidus explained.

"Um, was there anyone called Cid on that ship?" asked Yuna, sounding slightly worried.

Tidus shrugged, "I don't know. They were all speaking that Al Bhed language."

"I see..." said Yuna, apparently worried about Cid.

"So who's Cid?" asked Tidus sitting on the railing on the ship.

"He's my uncle, but I've never actually met him," said Yuna quietly.

"Wait. That means you're Al Bhed, too, Yuna?" Asked Tidus after a moment of thought.

"Points for blondie number one," I muttered.

"On my mother's side, yes. Cid is my mother's brother. He became distant after my mother married. But she told me to seek him out if I ever needed help." Yuna confirmed.

"You're worried he was...?" Tidus trailed off and Yuna nodded.

"Don't tell Wakka about Yuna's lineage." Lulu insisted, "The thing about Wakka-he never had much love for the Al Bhed."

"Yevon-worshipping idiot," I muttered to myself.

"Whoa! I gotta tell Wakka!" Tidus suddenly stood up and looked around frantically.

"I told you _not_ to tell Wakka." Lulu said, sounding pretty mad.

"The game!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Oh." Lulu went and sent a flare of some sort into the air.

"Let's go!" I said, and we hurried off towards the blitzball stadium.

* * *

"Miss me?" Tidus quipped, picking up a blitzball as we walked into the locker room. I noticed that, aside from Wakka, there was someone else lying on a bench, that one however, was unconscious. I recognized him as the goalie Botta. ((A/N: I don't know if this is right, but cut me some slack, it's four o' two in the morning and I can't find my FFX disc! I've already got enough grief!)) 

"Lady Yuna!" Datto exclaimed, sounding more relieved than humanly possible.

"Are you okay?" asked Letty.

Yuna saw Wakka laying on the bench and got upset, "All this because of me. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"How can you let some Al Bhed kidnap you?" Wakka moaned from the bench.

Tidus spoke up, "Hey, let it go, all right?"

"Don't go near Al Bhed anymore, okay? They're trouble." Wakka said.

I began twitching violently.

Tidus started talking the Wakka about the game.

"The game starts soon," Wakka began, "No time for warm-ups. Ready?"

"Lemme at 'em." Tidus sounded entirely too optimistic in my opinion.

"All right!" Wakka turned to the Aurochs, "I got something to tell you boys. After this  
game... I'm retiring. I promised myself this would be my last tournament. Win or lose, I'm quitting blitzball. But you know... Since we're here, we might as well win!"

During Wakka's little speech I had found a paddleball on the floor and became completely absorbed in it.

"Yeah!" cheered the Aurochs.

"A-am I on the bench?" asked Letty, sounding like he _really_ didn't want to be on the bench.

Wakka turned to Tidus and put his hands on Tidus' shoulders, "I'm warming the bench, he's taking my place." Wakka indicated Tidus.

"But, wait! Since Botta took that hit to the head last game we don't have a goalie!" Dotta pointed out.

Wakka looked about ready to curse colorfully, but didn't in courtesy to Yuna, "So whadda we do? Without a goalie we have to forfeit, ya?"

Boingy, boingy, boingy. Paddleballs are fun!

"I think I know where we can find a goalie," said Tidus.

The room went silent and I continued my paddleball bouncing until I started feeling uneasy and messed up with my paddleball.

I looked up and saw all the eyes in room on me and I realized who Tidus meant when he said a goalie.

I blinked, "Oh, crud no."

* * *

There ya go! That was a freakin' long update and I expect a whole bunch of reviews for it! I hope the length makes up for being so late with the update. If I ever take this long to update again, someone get on AIM and annoy me 'till I post again, 'kay? My AIM address is on my profile. Review please! And btw, I'm not ever gonna quit updating. That's not my style. REVIEW! 


	13. In which there are many 'THUD's

Hi, peoples! I is back and it didn't take me forever and a day! Yay! Read on and REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

I instantly took off running after I realized what Tidus was planning. Which was pretty stupid considering I just ran into Kimarhi, who was blocking the exit, and fell flat on my back. 

"Ouch..." I shook my head and looked up to see all of the Aurochs staring down at me, "Crud."

"I dunno, man," said Wakka slowly, "She doesn't really have the blitzer look about her."

"Hey!" I declared from my seat on the ground, pointing a finger at Wakka, "Just because I would be the only girl on this team doesn't mean I couldn't be a good goalie! I'm pretty good at that position!" Realizing what I just said I immediatly shut my mouth. but it was too late.

I glared at Tidus who was smirking down at me, "That's what I was counting on," he enlightened the others, his smirk could not have gotten wider; it was not physically possible, "For Wakka to say something like and for Zyha's pride to overwhelm her common sense."

"I hate you, Tidus," I glared at him some more, "Besides, what makes you think I'll do it anyways?"

Tidus' smirk defied all physical law at this point, "Whoever said you had a choice?"

I glanced at all of the Aurochs and realized that he had a point, "Um... I don't have the clothes I blitz in! And there isn't anyway in Spira you can make me wear an Auroch's uniform! What is an Auroch anyway?"

My question sadly went ignored as Tidus smirked even wider and I could swear I heard his jaw crack, "Yeah, right. I know that you wear the clothes you blitz in underneath your regular clothes."

"Um... look my hands are bleeding! Can't go into the blitz sphere! Don't want them to get infected and all that!" I held up my hands, showing the bandages that were starting to turn red in some places.

Tidus rolled his eyes and chucked a potion at my head.

**Thud!**

"Ow!" I fell over.

I was, oh so rudely, shoved into a changing room, "Wait I need that potion!"

Chuck.

**Thud!**

"Ow!" I fell over, again.

I locked the door to the changing stall and took off my jacket and shirt to reveal a tanktop that was made out of a thin, but strong, material that wasn't water proof, but water easily slid off of it so it would dry pretty quickly, and I also had shorts underneath my jeans that were made of the same material it was pretty useful. The tanktop was a dark blue and the shorts were black.

I was glad for the braceletts that Auron had given me once again because I didn't have my wristbands with me. I needed something around my wrists because if I wasn't aware of something like thatthen I would probably doze off in the middle of a game. Yeah, I'm weird.

Chuck, chuck.

**Thud! Bounce.**

"Ow!" Tidus had thrown two things over the door, one was a pack of four bands, two dark blue and two black; the other thing was a pair of shoes that were made of rubbery material. The shoes were dark blue with black soles.

"Thought you might need those," called Tidus through the door.

I pulled the black bands on about to my elbow and the blue bands on my ankles. I then pulled on the shoes which were a little big for me which was good because I prefer baggy clothes. Not those skin tight things some people wear. Baggieness is much more comfortable.

Twang!

**Slap!**

"Ow! Tidus! I'm gonna _kill you_!" Tidus had fired a hair tie over the door and it had ricocheted off of the wall and directly into the back of my neck. I pulled my hair into a low ponytail at the base of my neck and walked out, fully intending to kill Tidus.

I whacked him upside the head hard enough to make him see stars. I love my blitzball o' DOOM!

_"And in just a few minutes, folks, the championship game! But who could've imagined a championship between theses two teams? This really is one for the record books."_

* * *

Ever stepped into a blitzsphere? No? Of course not. Well, it's like going from wet to dry and gravity to weightlessness in the span of a second. It's creepy and weird, but also pretty cool. 

_"Well, well, Bobba. It looks like the Aurochs are starting out with two never before seen players! Is this a secret weapon or an act of desperation? What do you think?"_

_"Well, Jimma, I think it has to be an act of desperation considering one of the new players is a young girl. In my mind there is no way this could be a smart move."_

_"Indeed, Bobba, this is not smart blitzball."_

I wanted to bite them I really did, but Tidus gave me a look that clearly read, 'No mutilating the announcers until after the game.'

The Goers captain, Graav I think his name was, came forward and motioned to shaked hands, but when Tidus went forward Graav threw a punch, but missed by a mile.

_"They're already going at it folks! The Goers are taunting the Aurochs!"_

Now, let's get one thing straight. I hate the Goers. So I threw my blitzball at Graav and purposefully made it go right past his face so the crud got scared out of him, but there were no foul penalties for the Aurochs. I threw the blitball with a spin that brought it back to me and caught it, letting it's force carry me into a decent 180 that had me facing the Goers with a smirk on my face. Yeah, I was showing off, but I wanted people to know that I wasn't just some inexperienced kid.

_Would you look at that folks! It appears that one of the new players has quite a temper!_

You'd better believe it.

* * *

The first half went pretty well with neither team scoring a goal as they exchanged blows. At half-time the crowd started cheering for Wakka to come out, but the weird thing was, Letty went and switched places with him before Tidus even got the idea. That freaked me out just a tad. 

The second half started out with a new passion as both teams were warmed up and Wakka was back. The game went on and still neither team scored a goal, it was starting to get annoying. With only 30 seconds left Tidus got the ball, but was surrounded on all sides. He couldn't even swim down and unless he got a goal in the teams would tie and go into overtime wich would be overly troublesome.

He looked around for oppurtunities to get away and he caught my eyes, we stared at eachother for a sec before we both nodded. He threw the blitzball my way.

_"What's this? Is the new player trying to score on his own team?"_

I swam to the bottom of the goal and pushed off it, gaining momentum as I hit the ball upwards with my head. Tidus also swam up. The Goers were so confused by a goalie leaving the goal and everything else that they didn't know what to think.

The Aurochs, however, recognized the move we had executed back at Besaid.

We cleared the blitzsphere and were up in the air, I used a spin kick to kick it to Tidus and he did a front flip, kicking the ball at the angle with tremendous force towards the Goers' goal. We each took a deep breath as we felt ourselves falling and when I hit the water I blinked couple of time to readjust my eyesight, when I did I saw the Goer's goalie staring in shock at a smoking hole in the goal and inwardly trying to fight off the thought of 'What if it had been me?'.

I swam over to Tidus and we exchanged high-fives.

_"Unbelievable, folks! The Aurochs win, this is definitely one for the record books! It appears that the two new players _were_ a secret weapon after all!"_

Wakka sighed in relief, you could tell because a huge air bubble came out of his mouth, and just floated on his back in the sphere pool as chaos went on all around. Tidus swam over to check on him and Wakka just gave him a thumbs up.

Suddenly mutants fishes filled the stadium and everyone was screaming, I saw light glint off a huge sword outside the arena and knew Auron had arrived.

Tidus and Wakka prepared to fight the fish and I did as well before Wakka noticed all of the other people getting attacked by fiends and motioned for me to go help them. I grudgingly pushed myself off the goal again and flew out of the blitzsphere, cleaving in half a bird fiend, with my claws, that was about to attack a little blonde girl who was holding onto her doll tightly as she was paralyzed in fear.

The little girl looked up at me with big green eyes and looked afraid and I realized why, her eyes were that of an Al Bhed. She must've thought I was going to hurt her because of that. I smiled down at her and took off my sunglasses, her eyes widened and she looked so happy that I couldn't help but smile. I put my sunlasses on and reached for her hand. She hesitated and pointed at her foot, I guess she tripped and hurt it.

"Rana, kad uh," I crouched down and helped her get on my back, she held on tight, never letting go of her doll. I looked around at the carnage and turned to look at her over my shoulder, "Rao, E fyhd oui du lmuca ouin aoac yht hud ubah dras ihdem E cyo cu, ugyo?" No need to give the poor kid nightmares.("Here, get on") ("Hey, I want you to close your eyes and not open them until I say so, okay?")

She nodded, eyes still wide in shock from the whole ordeal. She closed her eyes and I turned to look for a way out of the stadium, I spotted Tidus, Wakka and Auron fighting a big, flying, dragon-like fiend not to far off.

I headed towards the exit behind them, slashing at nearby fiends with my claws until they started glowing amber, I recognized that color...

It was the same as the Black Magic Spheres you get later in the game.

"Fire!" a decent-sized fire ball sped towards a nearby bird-like fiend, incinerating it and pyreflies filled the air, "Awesome!"

Not too long after that I caught up to the others, but I didn't pay them any heed as I headed out the exit behind them and I don't think they noticed me either. I heard the tell-tale sounds of Anima being summoned as I left and I knew the battle was over.

I reached outside where a huge crowd was gathered, I turned to the little girl again, "Oui lyh ubah ouin aoac huf, lyh oui veht ouin bynahdc?"("You can open your eyes now, can you find your parents?")

The little Al Bhed girl opened her eyes and blinked a bit, she pointed over to a group of Al Bhed and we headed towards them.

As we got nearer we heard a frantic voice calling, "Sey! Sey, frana yna oui!" ("Sey! Sey, where are you!")

"Susso!"("Mommy!") The Al Bhed girl, who I now assumed to be named 'Sey', looked around for the voice.

A frantic Al Bhed woman pushed through the crowd and saw Sey on my back, "Sey!" she cried and ran over and picked the girl up off my back. Sey clung to her mother as if her life depended on it, they were both crying. Her mother turned to me and said, "Dryhg Oui." ("Thank You.")

I smiled at them and replied, "Oui'na famlusa." ("You're welcome"). I waved at the and made my way out of the crowd and headed towards the docks, where I knew Tidus and Auron would eventually be. Looks like our time in Luca was almost up.

Good thing too. I hate cities.

* * *

Sorry there wasn't as much humor in this chap guys, it's late and my head hurts and I really didn't see a good place to put some in. But trust me, once Auron joins the gang there's going to be lots of laughs from the standpoint of it would be fun to annoy him and steal his sake. Yeah, I know I would probably die if I did that and yes, I'm evil.

Yes people the amber sphere was Black Magic! I honestly can't believe no one got that! But then again it would be pretty hard to draw out. REVIEW PLEASE!


	14. CHOCOBOs and TicTacToe! Hey that rhymed!

Hallo Peoples!

* * *

When I made it to the docks I simply went to the edge of the pier and laid on my back with my hands behind my head. I heard Tidus screaming at Auron as I started to doze off. I guess blondes have more of a temper than I originally thought. 

I was nearly asleep when a boot-clad foot kicked painfully into my side, just below my rib cage and kicked me off the dock. My eyes shot open out of shock just to be met with the nice, salty ocean water.

Oh, yeah. I hate the ocean to.

I swam to the surface of the water, spluttering. When I was able to see again I looked about for the evil booted person who had kicked me in. I spotted Auron, the culprit, standing next to Tidus, the acomplice, on the dock. The latter trying to hold back a laugh.

"What's the big idea?!" I yelped, trying in vain to rub the sea salt out of my eyes.

Auron shrugged, "Hn," and walked away as Tidus gave me a hand out of the water.

"Hey, who took away _his_ Christmas presents?" I asked Tidus, wringing the water out of my hair.

He gave me a quizzical look, "Christmas?"

I smacked my forehead, "Nevermind."

Tidus rolled his eyes, grabbed my wrist, and started dragging me in the direction Auron had gone, "Whatever, we need to catch up with Auron. He's going to ask Yuna if she wants him as her guardian. If we're gonna travel with _them_ we need to stick close to _him_."

I tried to pry his vice-like grip off of my wrist, "Alright, alright! We'll follow mister bouncing ball of sunshine, just don't break my wrist! I have to use that you know!"

* * *

As we approached Yuna and friends and they noticed us, I registered the shock on their faces and smirked. Even though his katana alone was about fifty pounds of pure evil, even knowing Auron nowadays gained you major props with just about everyone. 

"Whoa," Wakka said as we approached. I guess he was surprised to see Auron, let alone us.

"Sir Auron?" Yuna said in surprise as we finally reached the group.

"Yuna." Auron turned to look at her, well, at least I thought so. You can't really ever tell with Auron's glasses... I was just then struck by an ingenius plan.

"Sir?" Everything about Yuna seemed curious.

"I wish to become your guardian. Do you accept?" Simple and to the point. Man, Auron was _boring!_

Wakka gaped at him, kinda like a fish, "Wha? You serious?"

"You refuse?" Auron raised an eyebrow.

"No, no! We accept! Right, everyone?" Yuna was quick to cover Wakka's mess-up, pausing to give a pointed look at said blitzballer.

"O-of course! No problem at all!" Wakka stuttered out, trying in vain to make himself seem like less of a fool.

Lulu was the one to ask the obvious question, "But, why?"

"I promised Braska." Auron said simply, seeming as if he would prefer to say nothing at all... him and Kimarhi should get along just fine.

Yuna looked at him with shock and gratitude, "You promised my father? Thank you, Sir Auron! You're welcome to join us!" I scoffed at that.

_Like he wasn't already._

"And... he comes too." Auron shoved Tidus in front of him.

Tidus rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Hi, guys. Eh... howdy!"

I rolled my eyes, "Real smooth, Tidus..."

Everyone ignored me as Auron continued, "This one I promised Jecht."

Yuna looked at Auron with eager curosity, "Is Sir Jecht still alive?"

Auron shrugged, "Can't say, haven't seen him in ten years."

"I... see." Yuna seemed dissapointed.

"You'll meet eventually," Auron stated.

Yuna became excited again in zero point three seconds, "Yes, I'm looking forward to it!"

I decided I wanted to make my presence known and skipped over to Yuna, throwing an arm around her shoulders, "And you guys are just gonna be stuck with me!"

Lulu, realizing once again that I existed, glared at me with such intensity that if looks could kill, I would have been a smoking pile of ash, "Who invited you?"

Yuna timidly raised a hand and Lulu sighed, "Fine, whatever."

I stuck my tongue out at her.

Auron intervened before Lulu changed her mind and decided to fry me to a proverbial crisp, "What's our itinerary? Where are we headed?" He asked her as if she was the only smart one. I'm smart too, you know!

I shoved Yuna in the direction of Tidus and went over to sit on a nearby bench, plotting. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a sudden whistle, followed several moments later by maniacal laughter. As a result of this I made a mental promise to myself to stay far away from Yuna and Tidus until we reached 'Rin's Travel Agency'.

Because you never know, they could be plotting.

* * *

"I hate the Highroad." I complained to the others as we were walking down the mentioned road.

"Stop complaining," Auron said sternly. I glared at him and searched my mind for a witty comeback.

"Yeah, well... You're old!" I stuck my tongue out at him and dashed in front of the group. Okay, maybe that wasn't as witty as I had hoped, but I had still gotten the last word!

I turned around to make sure Auron wasn't going to decapitate me when I wasn't looking or something, and saw one of the things that the Final Fantasy series was famous for.

"CHOCOBO!" I glomped the nearest chocobo, hanging onto its neck like a lifeline. This earned me a glare from the red-head riding it.

"Eheh, sorry about her!" Wakka inconsiderately yanked me off of the chocobo by the collar of my shirt. The Chocobo Riders (I never could remember their names) raised an eyebrow, "She got too close to Sin, she's delusional!" The Riders nodded in understanding and went off.

"Ow! Wakka, I think you bruised me that time!" I whined at the blitzballer as I rubbed my neck where my collar had been yanked. Stupid Wakka.

"What's the big idea! I thought you were smarter than that!" Wakka was ranting again.

I examined my uneven fingernails, "I am. I just chose not to be."

When I looked up Auon glared at me, "Don't do something like that again."

"Eep!" I hid behind Kimarhi, Auron was scary when he glared, "Yes, sir!"

Yuna was trying to hide a laugh behind her hand, Lulu and Wakka were grinning, Kimarhi was indifferent, and Tidus was just on the ground laughing.

"Shut up!" I kicked Tidus lightly in the ribs, having replaced my blitzball shoes with my boots again, though I kept wearing my bliztball outfit.

He didn't stop laughing.

I felt the hairs on my arms, legs, and neck stand on end as I got more and more embarrassed. I glared and positively snarled at him, "_Stop. Laughing._"

He tried to control himself, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, "Sorry, sorry."

I continued glaring, but then turned on my heel, stomping away from the group and dodging the groups of fiends that may have wanted to attack me I stopped at the base of the cliff that was right before Rin's Travel Agency and started playing tic-tac-toe with an ant.

The ant won.

Six times.

I won seven times.

Go me.

* * *

Sorry it's taken awhile, guys! Hopefully you people still think the story's worth reading! Gotta hurry up 'cause I'm at school with a strict substitute. Please review!


	15. Who's Whistling?

GRAH! I'm so sorry it's taken me forever to update, but that's because I only got three reviews last chapter! Compared to the other chapters that's rather depressing. Well, that and my puppy got run over. ((tear))

* * *

I looked up from my Tic-Tac-Toe game with the ant to see Tidus and everyone coming towards me. 

"Hi, guys!" I said, standing up and dusting off my shorts, "How was the Highroad?"

"Long..." Wakka groaned putting a hand on the cliff wall to support himself.

I raised an eyebrow at him sarcastically, "Is that so?"

Auron spotted Rin's Travel agency, "We rest here."

Wakka looked at Auron as though he had just single-handedly brought about the end of the world, "But-... but, this is an Al Bhed shop!"

I looked at Wakka, "And your point would be...?"

He gave me the evil eye, I 'eep'ed and hid behind Kimahri.

Auron turned to Wakka with a bored look in his good eye, "Is that a problem?"

Wakka crossed his arms, his eyes glinting fiercely, "They don't believe in Yevon and in Luca they- they kidnapped Yuna!"

"Hey!" It was my turn to give Wakka the evil eye, "And what am I, chopped liver?"

I was ignored by both Wakka and Auron as Auron began talking again, "And where were her guardians?"

I glanced around suspiciously, hearing something weird, "Who's whistling?" ((A/N: Seriously, at that part in the game, there's random whistling, check it out, it's so weird!))

Auron's eye traveled down the line of guardians avoiding his gaze until it rested on me. I raised a finger, "In my defense, I was locked up right there with Yunie, so technically I'm not at fault."

Wakka was seething so Yuna attempted to calm him down before that little hair antennae this of his caught fire, "Sir Auron's just concerned about your health!"

"I'm not tired one bit!" declared Wakka.

"Well, _I_ am." Auron said coldly, walking directly towards the Travel Agency, it was actually a weird place to have a travel agency, so close to a cliff and all, but there was a nice clearing, perfect for a chocobo corral nearby, so I guess it makes since. Just so long as nobody accidentally fell off the cliff...

"Not tired?" I exclaimed irrecudously from safely behind Kimahri, "You looked like you were about to collapse against the cliff earlier!"

I guess by now Wakka decided it would be better to just ignored me, like Lulu and Auron did, and merely snorted frustratedly before following Auron into the agency.

Yuna looked a little lost, not sure whether to follow Auron's lead or try to calm Wakka down a bit. I frowned and bounced over to her, grinning at her and taking her hand before running towards the chocobo corrals, "C'mon, Yunie, let's go see the chocobos!"

She looked at me funny before smiling slightly as we reached the other end other the clearing, where the chocobos were. I climbed up on the fence, trying to pet the nearest chocobo, but Yuna just stood there, "What's the matter, Yunie?"

"Well," she said softly, "I don't know if we should..." She trailed off, staring at the locked gate that led into the corral.

"Aw, 'c'mon, Yunie!" I reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling her up beside me, "We're not going inside, we're just looking!" I reached out my hand to pet a chocobo who had wandered over to us, "I hereby dub thee, Arthur! King of the Britains!" I giggled at my own joke while Yuna just looked at me like I was insane and held on tightly to the rails of the fence.

"There you two are," I turned and saw Auron walking onwards us, not looking all that amused. "Go inside you need your rest."

"Gee Auron, didn't know you cared," I said sarcastically as I hopped off of the fence, Yuna climbing down slowly after me.

Auron raise an eyebrow at me, "I was talking to Yuna..."

JERK!

But, nevertheless. We went inside and I found out I was stuck in a room all by my lonesome, while the Yuna and Lulu, Auron and Tidus, and Wakka and Kimahri each got to share a room.

When I complained about not having a roomy to Auron, he smirked and asked, "What? Afraid of the dark?"

"It's not even dark outside!" I spazzed, "How do you expect me to go to sleep when it's three frickin' o' clock in the afternoon?!?!"

Somehow I wound up locked in my room, I'm not quite sure how it happened, all I know is that one minute I was spazzing out in the lobby, the next Tidus had me in a headlock and was saying something about staying calm. I AM FREAKIN' CALM!

I plopped down on my bed with a sigh and looked out the window. It was still so bright outside! How was I supposed to sleep?

Suddenly, a weary sensation came over me. My eyelids became heavier and heavier and darkness seeped into my vision. I blinked, trying to clear it, but my mind numbed and I found myself sinking deeper into my bed with a yawn, before I finally conked out.

* * *

_I blinked and looked at my surroundings, everything was white! Strangely, though, I wasn't on the ground hissing in pain because the light was blinding me. I turned around and saw Bahamut. "Hi, Bahamut! What's up? And what happened to the smoky black void of imminent doom?!"_

_He gave that little smirk of his for a moment before saying, "I apologize for having to knock you out like that, but if I hadn't you probably wouldn't have slept for awhile, and I needed to talk to you."_

_I settled into a cross-legged position on the floor before giving Bahamut a curious look, "Oh, that was you? I see, that makes sense then. But, why did you need to talk to me?"_

_"I needed to talk to you to tell you that you need to learn something that I'm afraid you'll have to use soon." Bahamut said solemnly._

_"Really? What?" I said cocking my head curiously to one side._

_"How to send the dead."_

_I choked on the very air I was breathing, "WHAT?! Are you insane?! I can't send people! I lose it when I see a dead puppy on the side of the road!"_

_"That's because your puppy got ran over when you were eight."_

_"Well, yeah, but... HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!"_

_"I have my ways," he said, examining his hand like he really couldn't care less._

_"In any event, you don't really expect me to ask Yuna to teach me, do you? I couldn't do that. She doesn't particularly enjoy sending people either, y'know. Remember Kilika?"_

_"Of course, I have already found you a teacher." he swept his arm over to his right, gesturing to something or someone approaching us. When it came closer I saw it was a woman, and by the looks of her clothes she was from Besaid._

_But the odds of her being just an ordinary woman from Besaid were slim to none. She came up to me and smiled as she did the prayer, "Greetings, Zyha. Bahamut has told me much about you. I am Valefor."_

_"Valefor!?" I immediately hopped up and returned the prayer. Granted, I knew Yevon was a load of the highest order of bull crap, but I had to show some kind of respect for Valefor._

_She continued with that gentle smile of hers, "It is nice to finally meet you. We do not have much time, however. You must learn to send."_

_"Do I have to?" I pouted at her._

_She laughed lightly, "Yes, you do. Now, let's begin your training."_

* * *

There! If you people want me to update, please send reviews! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! REVIEW! 


	16. Mission Impossible

_I panted as I finished the sending, the simulated pyreflies vanishing._

_"Very good," Valefor said, coming up behind me and laying a hand on my shoulder, "I believe that you are now ready."_

_"Yeah, it only took ten hours..." Bahamut said sarcastically from his place on the side lines rubbing his head with one hand._

_"Okay, _you,_" I turned to point a finger in his direction, "should shush. I didn't particularly want to learn to send in the first place."_

_"Well, someone's in a bad mood today," He smirked._

_"Bite me." I hissed._

_"That's enough," Valefor said, flicking me on the nose, which I did not at all appreciate, "You must return to the waking world now."_

_"Alright," I said, rubbing my nose._

* * *

My eyes snapped open to pitch blackness, which wasn't really surprising since I'd spent so much time in the white dream room. I waited for my eyes to adjust and strode over to the window to see the night sky with the stars and moon shining brightly. 

I grinned, midnight was my favorite time of day. I looked around the room for the first time since being locked inside, the bed was a few feet from the door and shoved against a wall with a small table next to it and a desk directly across, which I stood next to.

I made my way over to the window and opened it after a few minutes of trying to get it unstuck. I jumped out, seeing as how I was on the ground floor and could do that without seriously breaking anything. Looking up, I saw the blue night sky. The stars, though I recognized none, were brightly twinkling down and casting light on the clearing the Travel Agency was nestled in.

I snuck around to the left and came to another window, the Mission Impossible theme playing in my head.

Would you judge me if I was actually humming it?

Looking inside I saw Kimahri and Wakka asleep, this was rather comical for two reasons. One, Wakka had tied his hair to a stick to get it to stay up and was drooling all over his pillow. Two, Kimahri's bed was far too small for him, so his feet hung off the bed quite a bit.

I snickered quietly and moved on, the next room was Yuna and Lulu's and the only thing odd in there was that Lulu hugged her moogle like a teddy bear in her sleep.

The room after that was the one I wanted, Tidus and Auron's.

With far less struggle and barely a hint of a squeak their window opened quite nicely. I vaulted over the windowsill and into the room with far more grace than I thought I possesed and spotted my target sitting on the nightstand.

Mwah, victory was mine.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

* * *

I strutted into the lobby of the Travel Agency like I owned the place. I had good reason. As I made my presence known I saw just about everyone giving the corner, where a seething Auron resided, curious glances. 

"Hallo, everyone!" I waved and the glances turned to me. A worried look was on Yuna's face and she opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off by a crash and a voice from outside.

"Help! Someone! The chocobos!"

"That's our cue," said Auron, starting outside, pauing to give me a withering glance before continuing on. I dragged Tidus away from his conversation, pausing to wave to Rin before heading outside.

Y'know the Chocobo Eater? Yeah, it's uglier in person.

I should know, I could see it quite well with the sunglasses I stole from Auron.

The huge blue monkey muntant thing had a chocobo in one hand and was using the other to balance on top of the Travel Agency. It's mouth was open as tough its jaw was locked in place and it's double-ended tongue was hanging out.

As it jumped off the roof of the Agency and landed the ground shook and it lost it's grasp on the chocobo, which promptly ran away.

Everyone brought out their respective weapons and got into fighting stance, I chose my katan for this particular fight and slid into a stance with my left foot ahead of my right with a two-handed grasp on the sword, crouched in something of a basketball defense stance that was pretty solid.

My stance may have been solid, but my nerves sure weren't. I hated the chocobo eater, I'd never been able to beat it in the game and I was not looking foreward to making that plunge over the cliff.

I bit my lip and the pain steadied my nerves a bit, and Tidus did the rest with his infinite optomism and confidence.

"Alright! You're going down!"

Actually, if this fight ended the way it always had for me, we would be the ones going down. But I had a bit of optimism. I myself wasn't anywhere near an overdrive, but Tidus Auron, and Kimahri were and Yuna had her aeons.

With a roar that shook my bones the Chocobo Eater made the first move and the fight began.

* * *

AHHH! Gomen, gomen, I'm sorry this took so long, I'll try to get the next one up sooner and make it longer, but I'm in computer science class, so I gotta go. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	17. Arthur, King of the Britains!

Wow, if I said I was urprised that would be an understatement

I can't believe pickamandy actually wrote a petition. And people reviewed it!

Just so everyone know, I never had any intention of abandoning this story, it just took me awhile to find inspiration.

So without any further ado, enjoy!

* * *

"Guys?" I asked, staring over the edge of the cliff, "Don't you think you went a bit overboard?"

At the bottom of the ravine lay the gory, shatterred remains of the Chocobo Eater, which were quickly disappearing into pyreflies.

Auron sheathed his katana, "No."

I glared daggers at his back as he walked away, red coat dramatically swishing in the wind. At least I still had his sunglasses. Mwahaha…

I turned to Tidus, pointing at Auron's back, "Is he _always_ like that? Does he ever get drunk on whatever's in that keg of his and lighten up even a _little_?"

Tidus shrugged, twirling his sword from hand to hand, "Nah, sometimes I wonder if there's just water in there and he only has it to mess with people."

"Well, I guess he has to get his kicks somehow," I sheathed my claws.

"Kicks?" Tidus gave me another weird look.

I ruffled his hair. Had to stand on my tiptoes to do it. "Nevermind."

It was then that Tidus noticed we were being left behind.

"Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

Turns out, Rin let us use his chocobos for free because we (Auron) stabbitied the fiend that had been eating them. What a swell guy. I'm sure Auron threatened him somehow.

Turns out, riding chobobos is hard.

When they brought out the chocobos, I'll admit I was excited. I got to ride Arthur. Yay!

Arthur hates me. Don't let that cute face fool you, he's evil!

First problem came trying to get on the chocobo. The handler found out (was told by Wakka) that Tidus and I had never ridden chocobos, so she held the reins while we got on. They crouched down so we could get in the saddles between their wings.

Tidus got on his no problem. The handler said he was a natural in the saddle.

I had no such luck.

I got a foot in one stirrup and was halfway on to the saddle when I slipped and accidently put my other knee on the saddle. Bad move. Just a little pressure in that one spot on his back and Arthur took off so fast that the handler lost her grip and he was off like… something really fast, okay?! Writer's block…

Now, if you were paying attention, you'll remember that I was only halfway on the saddle when he took off. Then I found myself with my arms clinging to his neck for dear life while one leg was over the saddle and the other foot was still in the stirrup. I was falling off his right side.

Just when I thought I might survive this incident because I had a good enough grip, he swerved and I was flung off into the dirt, on my back. The breath was knocked out of me and for one hellish moment while I was lying there, I saw the feet of Arthur heading for my head before he turned and walked away.

I groaned as soon as I got my breath back and tried to stand. I fell back to the ground and stayed there. I closed my eyes; feeling like my entire body was one huge bruise.

"Zyha! Are you okay?" Yuna asked, coming up to me on her chocobo.

I moaned in response.

The next thing I heard was Wakka's laughter, "Ah, she's fine, ya? Just a little dustier than before."

"Screw you." I wheezed.

The weight of sunglasses left my face and I squinted into the (now much brighter) sunlight to see Auron positioning them on his nose.

I groaned again.

Next problem came when I actually got on the chocobo. As previously mentioned, Arthur is evil. Every time I nudged him to go just a _teeny_ bit fast he tried to break out into a full run. I _hated_ being on his back while he was running. I kept thinking I was going to fall off again.

By the time I had him successfully walking around the corral, I looked up to see the rest of everyone waiting for me at the other end of the clearing.

I waved them ahead, "Y'all go on, I'll be there by Christmas!"

"What is Christmas?!" Tidus called back.

"That's enough." Auron led everyone back over to me, _yanked_ me out of the saddle, _one-handed_, and deposited me behind Tidus on the blonde's saddle, "Let's go."

I shrieked as all the chocobos took off running, "Wait! Tidus, slow down!"

* * *

Two hours and a couple of hyperventilations later, we finally stopped.

I fell out of the saddled into the dust for the second time that day and groaned again, this time with relief.

I could almost hear the eyeroll in Lulu's voice, "Come now, it can't have been _that_ bad."

I didn't respond verbally. I dragged myself to the side of the road and threw up in the bushes instead.

"Ew!" Tidus laughed at my misery, Yuna tried to hide a smile behind her hand and even Kimarhi looked vaguely amused.

"I hate you all." I informed them, wiping the post-puke moisture from my eyes. "Blegh…"

I swiped Wakka's canteen when he wasn't looking and rinsed out my mouth while the others tried to get through the pass and were turned away by the guards.

I wrinkled my nose at the thought of what would come next. Operation Mihen. I didn't want to go, didn't want to see. It was inevitable that I would meet some people that just wouldn't be alive tomorrow. Either Luzzu or Gatta was going to die and, much as I didn't like them, I didn't want that. It had finally clicked on the way here that the reason Valefore and Bahamut had taught me to send was so that I could help Yuna after Operation Mihen.

And I was going to have to deal with that.

The thought sobered me up and I looked into the swirling water of the canteen for a moment, lost in thought, before saw someone out of my peripheral vision.

I glance to my right and saw Seymour, with two Guado escorts, approaching Yuna and the others.

I frowned, hating him and his evil thoughts that had given birth to Operation Mihen for just a moment, reveling in the feeling. Then I shoved my hand deep into my pockets and went to stand beside Yuna and glare at him.

* * *

Yeah, yeah, I know. You all hate me because it's short and a filler, right? Sorry, I'll try tp update again sooner, I can't believe the last one took me a year... Please REVIEW!!!


End file.
